Juego de Amores
by MissTsuki01
Summary: El destino puede ser caprichoso y juguetón con quienes elige...Tres personas fueron sus piezas esta vez. Un reencuento después de mucho tiempo traera consigo el premio del juego:EL AMOR Para mis dos escritoras favoritas: Rocio Hyuga y Lovely-Shy girl :)
1. ¿El Comienzo del Juego?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (lamentablemente ) es del gran Kishimoto-sama **_

Aquí MissTsuki por primera vez en un fic original de mi parte (COMO SI A ALGUIEN LE IMPORTARA cx), este fic se lo quería dedicar a dos escritoras que me fascinan y espero de todo corazón que lo lean. Ellas son Rocio Hyuga y Lovely-Shy girl. Es un MenHinaNaru o intento de eso.

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

**GRITOS **

Narración

- cambio de escena

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

(Las falta de ortografía son gratis )

_**Esto es extraño**_ –se cuestionaba para sí mismo un pelinegro con los ojos azulados, que contaba en ese momento con un sentimiento de incertidumbre en espera de que algo mas pasara esa mañana de por si extraña. Namikaze Menma, ese era el nombre del susodicho y es que ver sentado a su lado a su hermano gemelo tan temprano en la mañana en el salón de clases no era precisamente algo que pasara todos los días. Este era rubio con ojos azules y piel bronceada, hiperactivo y alegre desde el nacimiento a comparación de su hermano que era callado y frío; el que siempre llegaba tarde y tenia bajas calificaciones. Pero es día, él se había levantado más temprano que el pelinegro . ¡Ni cuando su madre lo amenazaba se levantaba tan temprano! Pero allí estaba sentado a su par en el salón de clase que empezaba a llenarse. Naruto también sintió esto como extraño, ya que se levantó por si solo en la mañana pero lo bueno es que ni siquiera estaba cansado y se encontraba un poco ansioso como si algo importante fuera a pasar. Menma compartía este sentimiento….

"_El destino puede jugar buenas y malas pasadas…cuando ese momento llegue, en el cual el destino empiece su marcha, se jugarán por algo de suma importancia."_

El salón ya se encontraba lleno con los 30 estudiantes con los que contaba el salón 2-B de la secundaria. Todos los que pertenecían al grupo de amigos de los gemelos Namikaze ya se encontraban alrededor en sus asientos conversando, o como Ino y Sakura discutiendo, jugando fuercitas como Kiba y Chouji. O en este caso en especifico, un atractivo pelinegro observaba curioso el comportamiento pasivo de su mejor amigo y su hermano ya que estos solían discutir desde que se veían la cara. Cuando estaba por preguntar al dobe de su amigo rubio que demonios le pasaba a él y a Menma; la profesora de literatura, Yuhi Kurenai, entró junto a la secretaria y ayudante de la directora a dar un anuncio:

_Bien muchachos buenos días, hoy Shizune-san viene a decirnos algo importante- _hablo la ojirojizo.

_Gracias Kurenai-sensei- _dijo la pelinegra de cabello corto. A Naruto y Menma les dio un escalofrió al oír eso. _**Debe de estar empezando el invierno**_-pensaron ambos_**.**_

_Hoy se ha integrado una nueva estudiante a este salón_- A Naruto y Menma les dio un escalofrió al oír eso. _**Debe de estar empezando el invierno**_-pensaron ambo_**s**__- Ella es de familia japonesa pero ha vivido largo tiempo en denle la bienvenida…..pasa querida._

En eso una bella joven de largo cabello negro con destellos azulados y hermosos ojos perlas similares a la luna entró al aula en medio del cuchicheo sobre su persona.

_Por favor preséntate querida_-dijo Shizune.

_Buenos días…..M-mi nombre e-es Hyuga Hinata , e-espero y p-podamos llevarn-nos b-bien_-dijo la chica con un gran sonrojo sobre su rostro y en un estado claro de nerviosismo.

Todos los alumnos sentados empezaron a comentar:

-_Sugoi! Que linda es!_-dijo un muchacho.

-_Esos zapatos que lleva, se ven caros-_

_-¿Hyuga? Que ese no es el apellido del famoso y multimillonario empresario japonés-_

-_Seguro es una presumida, si es que tiene tanto dinero-_

Muchos más comentarios se oían en susurros en esa sala, pero habían dos personas en especial que se había quedado pasmadas con un rápido y extraño latir de ambos corazones tan de personas tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes al momento de ver a la chica. Ambos ojiazules la miraban con extrema curiosidad a la recién llegada y no pudieron evitar sentir que ya la habían visto antes…..

-_Bienvenida Hyuga-san_- dijo la profesora- _Por favor tome asiento al lado del joven Namikaze-kun._

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

"_El destino ha empezado su jugada con esos tres corazones y los llevará a las más extrañas, hermosas y hasta dolorosas situaciones en su pequeño__** juego de amores**__**"**_

Y que tal les pareció? Es mi primer fic que hago con mi propia inspiración

Este es el primer capi….tomelo algo asi como un prólogo….si les gusto porfavor déjenme un review acepto de todo desde tomatazos hasta lechuga podrida XD

Un dato adicional…este fic lo pondré en la sección naruhina pero eso no significa que se tendrá que quedar con nuestro querido Narutín pasaran muchas cosas y en verdad no se con quien se quedara…o quizá deje un final abierto pero eso ya sera después =)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado…SE DESPIDE POR AHORA MISSTSUKI01 =)


	2. ¿Esto es broma, cierto?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece (lamentablemente ) es del gran Kishimoto-sama **_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

**GRITOS **

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

(Las falta de ortografía son gratis )

_**Respira Hinata, vamos tu puedes hacerlo. Sin nervios-**_se repetía constantemente una joven ojiperla que se encontraba sentada en una elegante limusina. Después de casi 10 años, había vuelto a su ciudad natal…misma ciudad que guardaba sus más hermosos y** dolorosos** recuerdos.

Su primo y ella se encontraban en camino a la que sería su nueva preparatoria. Habían vuelto a Japón después de la muerte de su madre con la que vivía en Inglaterra. Recordar esto hizo que se instalará una expresión melancólica en su rostro porcelana. –_**Oka-sama…*- **_Por Kami ¡CÓMO LA EXTRAÑABA! Su padre en el funeral les había dado la notica de que ella y su hermana se mudarían con él y su primo a Tokio después de arreglados los asuntos allí. Sus padres se separaron cuando ella cumplió los 6 años. Ahora con 16 años , su padre que por largo tiempo fue solo llamadas por teléfono por compromiso y miradas frías, volvía a controlar su vida como lo hizo cuando era pequeña.

Neji, su primo, noto la mirada entristecida de Hinata le dijo: -_Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?_ Ella despabilo de todos los recuerdos dolorosos al escuchar a su querido primo y una sonrisa notablemente falsa se instalo en sus labios-_Si Neji-nissan_ _no te preocupes-_ Él notó esa sonrisa pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso.

-_Neji-sama, Hinata-sama ya llegamos_- dijo el chofer.

Y allí estaba la gran y respetable Konoha Gakuen.

"_Lugar donde el juego empezaría…_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll

Hinata se encontraba sentada afuera de la oficina de la directora. Su primo ya se había retirado a su salón de clase acompañado de su nuevo tutor. Se sentía un poco mal por Neji, su padre lo había sacado de su antigua escuela para que "la vigilará", palabras de Hiashi. Su primo le dijo que no había problema y que no se preocupará tanto que igual pensaba cambiarse a esa escuela y además así no estaría sola en la escuela. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera algo culpable. Hyuga Neji perdió a sus padres cuando tenía dos años y desde entonces él vivió con su familia y lo quería como un hermano y sabía que él la quería de la misma manera. **(NA: Me emociono con la relación de estos dos **** )**

-_Hyuga-san_-dijo una joven de cabello corto y negro vestida muy elegantemente-_Tsunade-sama ya dio su permiso para que pase a su salón de clase_, _yo la acompañaré_- habló con un gesto amable.

-_A-arigato Shizune-san, p-perdone las molestias_- dijo con el tartamudeo que siempre se denotaba cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

-_No es ninguna moletia_- dijo sonriendo-_Aquí está tu horariotu salón será el 2-B, ahora tu primera clase será literatura con Yuhi Kurenai-sensei._

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, lo cual agradeció ya que trataba de no desmayarse de los nervios. Hasta que llegaron al que debía ser su salón y se encontraron con una pelinegra con ojos rojizos que estaba por entrar al mismo.

-Kurenai –sensei buenos días-dijo Shizune –Esta es Hyuga Hinata, la nueva alumna

- **B-buenos días Sensei** -Dijo Hinata en un gritillo y con una exagerada reverencia.

- Buenos días Hyuga-san, un gusto conocerla-dijo Kurenai con una amable sonrisa en el rostro que Hinata devolvió con gusto.

Las dos pelinegras entraron después de decirle que entrara cuando la anunciarán. Se quedó pensando en cómo serían sus nuevos compañeros, les agradaría, entre otras cosas parecidas.

_Hoy se ha integrado una nueva estudiante a este salón_-escuchó decir a Shizune, el momento se acercaba _- Ella es de familia japonesa pero ha vivido largo tiempo en Inglaterra. Por favor denle la bienvenida…..pasa querida._

_**Tranquila Hinata respira y no te desmayes**_-se animaba.

Se aliso la falda del uniforme y entró a paso lento para no tropezar. Sentí la mirada de todos sobre ella y eso no ayudaba a su estado emocional.

_Por favor preséntate querida_-dijo Shizune.

_Buenos días…..M-mi nombre e-es Hyuga Hinata , e-espero y p-podamos llevarn-nos b-bien_-dijo la chica con un gran sonrojo sobre su rostro y en un estado claro de nerviosismo.

Bajo la mirada al empezar a escuchar los comentarios y susurros sobre su persona.

-_Sugoi! Que linda es!_-dijo un muchacho, logrando sonrojarla.

-_Esos zapatos que lleva, se ven caros-_

_-¿Hyuga? Que ese no es el apellido del famoso y multimillonario empresario japonés-_

-_Seguro es una presumida, si es que tiene tanto dinero-_

Y muchos más se escucharon, ella levantó levemente la vista tapando con su flequillo sus perlados ojos para que nadie lo note. Fue ahí donde vio dos motas de cabello tan distinto en caras tan parecidas. Rubio y azabache. Dos colores tan comunes para otros pero para ella tenían un significado especial.

-¡_**Esto no puede ser, debe de ser una broma!**_- gritó en su mente, es que encontrarse con esas personas después de tantos años debería ser algo casi imposible y más en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio. Estaba pasmada tanto que casi no escucha lo que su maestra le dijo.

-_Bienvenida Hyuga-san_- dijo Kurenai- _Por favor tome asiento al lado del joven Namikaze-kun._

Si esto debería ser una broma…..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_o¿ el juego ya había empezado en otro lugar?."_

Hasta aquí por hoy espero que haya sido de su agrado, si les gusto me encantaría que me dejaran un review no es por nada pero así actualizaría más rápido.

Una nota: esta historia en su mayoría serán capis cortos para que se entiendan mejor creo yo (INNER: la verdad es que no le sale nada largo XD ) - -U y es que estuve pensando en que cada capítulo habrá un momento ya sea menhina o naruhina pero eso ustedes lo eligirán! Ganará el momento que ustedes elijan y así será los 3 siguientes episodios

Ahora la respuesta del review:

**Lovely-Shy girl: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO! No sabes lo feliz que fui cuando vi tu nombre en los reviews…..salte de la emoción! Hehe la verdad no se me ocurrió escribirte un inbox :) pero será para la próxima vez :) Yo hago este fic con los mejores deseos para mis escritoras favoritas! Lo hice así porque quería que el primer fic que escribiera fuera para ustedes….y no sabes lo feliz que sería si me dedicaras un fic! No cabria de la emoción pero entiendo que estes en hiatus…..me pasa con la universidad . Perdón si pensaste que era un one-shot en verdad tenía esa idea pero después me dije: Ellas merecen un long fic no seas vaga! Hahaha así que aquí está el segundo capi espero que sea de tu agrado :)


	3. Día extraño

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece (lamentablemente ) es del gran Kishimoto-sama **_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

**GRITOS **

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Aviso:Este capi contiene escenas MENHINA por haber ganado en la votación. Ahora si a leer!

(Las faltas horrográficas son gratis )

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ambos hermanos despabilaron al oír lo que dijo su maestra y por reflejo ambos se pusieron de pie intempestivamente, haciendo así un ruido con sus carpetas que llamó la atención de todos y asustando ligeramente a Hinata.

-_Es cierto_-menciono Kurenai-_Los gemelos Namikaze…..Hyuga-san siéntense al lado de Namikaze __**Menma-kun**__ por favor. _Resaltando el nombre y mirando reprobatoriamente al otro chico.

Naruto se sentó un poco avergonzado por la actitud que tuvo hace un momento, pero no dejo de mirar a la chica del frente.

-_Hai sensei_-Dijo tímidamente la chica.

Avanzó lentamente siendo seguida por esos dos pares de ojos azules, solo un joven azabache con ojos negros notaron este hecho. Ella y Menma tomaron asiento a la par cuando llegó. Ese camino le pareció particularmente largo.

Shizune se despidió de todos y salió del salón. Kurenai retomó la palabra-_Bueno muchahos comencemos con la clase de hoy…_-y empezó con su explicación.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Toda la mañana había sido particularmente movida para Hinata. Para empezar, toda la clase de literatura había sentido que la observaban pero estaba tan nerviosa de comprobar sus sospechas de quien o quienes eran, que no subió su rostro hasta que finalizó. Aún no tenía el valor de hablarles, aún no sabía si la recordaban…

Cuando tuvieron hora libre, unas chicas la rodearon en su carpeta y empezaron a preguntarle absolutamente todo de ella, que le gustaba, como era su familia, vivía en una mansión, si quería ser su amiga, etc. Siempre las mismas preguntas….en las bocas interesadas de diferentes personas. Ella lo sabía, para todos ella solo era la hija de un millonario que podía ayudarles a subir en la sociedad si se relacionaban con ella. Las pocas personas que la trataban como solo ella, como solo Hinata habían sido su madre, su primo, hermana y…

No pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo a los gemelos que se sentaban cerca de ella…Uno leyendo y el otro hablando con un peli-marrón con marcas en sus mejillas.

Las chicas se dispersaron cuando el profesor de esa hora llegó y empezó su clase.

Agradecía a Kami eso, ya la estaban asfixiando con tantas preguntas.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lXDlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Menma que parecía estar concentrado en su libro notó la mirada de la chica nueva en su persona y en la de su hermano. Volvió a preguntarse: ¿Por qué se le hacía familiar esa cara? ¿Por qué demonios se puso nervioso cuando ella se sentó a su lado? Y más importante….¡¿POR QUÉ SE ESTABA PONIENDO NERVIOSO AHORA CUANDO SE SENTÍA OSERVADO POR ELLA?!

Definitivamente este día era muy extraño.

Miró a su hermano y vio que el muy tarado no se había dado cuenta y seguía hablando animadamente con Inuzuka. Bueno había que darle créditos a esa chica, era muy discreta, eso le gustaba. No era como las otras chicas de la escuela, ellas habrían hecho una escena…escandalosa o muy obvia. ¡PERO QUE ESTABA HABLANDO! Él era Namikaze Menma y nunca jamás en esta vida alagaría a una chica que no fuera su madre (y eso por obligación).

"_Como dice el dicho…nunca digas nunca, no sabes que puede pasar a la vuelta de la esquina"_

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hinata estaba feliz, al fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo y pudo escabuirse del salón lo más discretamente posible para no volver a ser asediada por esas chicas. Iría a almorzar con su primo yeso la hacía muy feliz. Lo único malo era que ella se encontraba perdida por los pasillos de la escuela y no sabía a quién preguntar cómo llegar a los jardines traseros. Estaba tan nerviosa y desesperada por salir de allí que no se fijo cuando se chocó con alguien.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Menma había salido del salón de clases ni bien sonó el timbre. Prefería correr a que su hermano le propusiera ir a comer con los fastidiosos de sus amigos. Prefería comer tierra a que otra vez tenga que estar metido en medio de las peleas de Naruto y el Uchiha o que el tragón de Akimichi se comiera su comida cuando él no estaba viendo o que el raro de Aburame le hablará de que nadie lo entendía. Es por eso que haría lo que hacia normalmente: comería lo que compro en la cafetería y descansaría en la azotea. Allí nadie iba, así que podía estar solo por lo menos unas horas.

Cuando solo le falta pasar una esquina más y llegar a su adorado sitio de descansó, alguien chocó contra él y lo hizo rodar por el suelo.

Después de una dura caída, sintió un peso extra en el cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos se topo con otros aperlados y un rostro porcelana muy cerca al suyo.

-_B-bonita_-susurró muy despacio e inconcientemente. La chica se había sonrojado por el comentario y lo hizo mucho más al ver donde la mano del chico estaba.

Menma dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su mano y se fijo que estaba agarrando el pecho derecho de la chica. Él se sonrojo y se separo de ella empujándola pero al hacerlo Hinata cayó sentada con las piernas ligeramente abierta lo cual hizo que el ojiazul tuviera una buena visión de sus pantys blancas.

-_Blanco_-dijo el chico aumentando su sonrojo. Hinata lo notó e inmediatamente se cubrió con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate maduro. Agradecía inmensamente que no había nadie por ese lugar porque si no hubiera pasado la vergüenza de su vida.

-_**PERVERTIDOOO!-**_gritó y salió huyendo tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Menma de disculparse.

Un momento…¡ÉL DISCULPARSE! ¡Si había sido esa chica rara la que tropezó con él y lo llamó pervertido!

_-Tsk...Quien se cree que es para llamarme así_-dijo al aire. Pero no pudo evitar recordar lo bonita que se veía la chica cuando estaba a centímetros de su rostro y una imperceptible sonrisa apareció.

Si definitivamente ese día era extraño…pero interesante.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Y aquí nos quedamos hoy….espero que les haya gustado

Mandenme un review si valió la pena leerlo o para mandarme sus tomates podridos yo los acepto!

Ahora respuesta a los reviews:

**Andrea Uchiha****: Muchas gracias por tu review! me encanta que te guste la historia! Tenentiendo perfectamente yo tengo dudas existenciales sobre la elección del menina y naruhina! =) Aquí esta la conti espero que te guste. **

**Lovely-Shy girl**** : WAA que bueno que te guste los capis! Eso me llena de emoción! Ya terminaste la u? espero que todo haya salido bien =) Con respecto a lo que me preguntaste…..AMO EL MENHINA Y EL NARUHINA por igual! Las dos contrapartes con la adorable Hina-chan es jkdfhjfhgdsjhfc. PD: aquí tienes una escena un poco pervertida que me pediste espero que sea de tu agrado =)**


	4. Con suerte

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece (lamentablemente ) es del gran Kishimoto-sama **_

_**AL FINAL HAY UNA NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE ASI QUE POR FAVOR LEEANLA. **_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS **_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Aviso: Este capi contiene escenas NARUHINA

(Las faltas horrográficas son gratis )

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_**OH POR KAMI, OH POR KAMI**_- pensaba una ojiperla muy pero muy sonrojada. Acababa de salir huyendo de los nervios. Claro quién no se pondría nervioso si uno de los chicos que alguna vez consideraste uno de tus mejores amigos haya caído sobre ti en una pose tan….comprometedora. Y aunque pareciera imposible…se sonrojo más al volver a rememorar los acontecimientos de hace unos minutos.

_Aunque si lo pienso bien, fue un accidente_-dijo en un susurro la chica. Quizá no debió gritarle que era un pervertido pero es que no estaba en condiciones para decirle algo más. Tal vez debería disculparse con él también en parte fu su culpa por no ver por dónde iba.

Con esa decisión tomada se encamino a buscar a su primo.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll

Naruto se encontraba prácticamente cantando de la emoción. Le habían pasado solo cosas buenas ese día. En primer lugar, no había llegado tarde y no le riñeron ni en su casa ni en la escuela. Después, el teme le prestó la tarea de Asuma sin rechistar más de 2 veces, y ahora se enteraba que habían hecho ramen en la cafetería ¡RAMEN DE PUERCO, SU FAVORITO! Tal parece que hoy era el día de buena suerte de Namikaze Naruto.

Justo en el momento en el que pensaba como convencer a la señora que servía la comida que le diera dos raciones, sintió como alguien chocaba con él.

Había sentido algo suave en su espalda y rogaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando que era. Se sonrojo

_-P-perdón no quise hacerlo_- susurró la chica tan bajito que casi no la oye.

Al darse vuelta noto que era la chica nueva de su salón, la chica que le había llamado cuando entró a la sala. Él había notado que era bonita pero ahora que la veía de cerca, lo rectificaba aparte que tenía buen cuerpo, justo como sus amigos habían comentado hace unos momentos.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo oo

_Estaban un grupo de adolecentes bajo un árbol, las chicas del grupo se habían quedado en el salón para pasar un "momento de chicas" como ellas habían dicho. _

_Algunos de ellos terminaban su 3 ración de bento casero (Chouji), otros solamente estaban sentados disfrutando de la brisa fresca que había por esos lugares y otros simplemente parloteaban de cuanta cosa se les ocurriese._

_-Oye Naruto, porque el milagro de esta mañana. Es la primera vez que llegas junto con Menma, ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Kiba al ojiazul._

_- Que no puedo hacerlo de vez en cuando ¬¬-le respondió._

_-Es que eso es más extraño que una chica se te confiese, pene pequeño- Dijo un pelinegro muy pálido._

_-¡__**CALLATE SAI!-**_ gritó Naruto. Todos rieron.

- _Bueno…dejemos de hablar del pene pequeño de Naruto y vamos a mejores temas-dijo el pelimarrón con marcas en las mejillas.-Vieron al bombón que llegó esta mañana-_

_Ahora Naruto se olvido de su enojo para escuchar atentamente lo que tenían que decir sobre esa chica Hyuga. Aquella que le hizo sentir cosas muy extrañas al verla._

_-Kiba creo que no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas a una recién llegada a la escuela- menciono un chico cubierto por una gran capucha y anteojos negros._

_-¡POR KAMI SHINO, es que esa chica está muy buena! ¿Le has visto esas curvas? Como me gustaría que aceptará una cita conmigo._

_-Tengo que admitir que tiene buenas proporciones en los lugares indicados-dijo el de anteojos._

_-He de decirlo yo también, tiene una cara muy bien perfilada y tiene muy grandes pechos-haciendo la forma en su torso-. Me gustaría pintarla alguna vez.-dijo el artista Sai._

_Estos comentarios enojaron a Naruto, sin saber que ocasionaba eso. Quizás era su imaginación. Si eso debía ser._

_-Lástima que venga de una familia tan poderosa y tradicionalista-dijo un chico con cabello de piña y con cara de aburrido._

_-Que quieres decir Shikamaru-hablo al fin Naruto, tratando de ocultar cierta ansiedad que le causaba esta afirmación._

_-Es una Hyuga, eso implica que debe tener más dinero del que podemos imaginar, a parte se dice que su familia no acepta que gente fuera de su círculo social se relacione con ello._

_-¿Y cómo sabes eso?_

_-Decirlo es problemático pero mi padre es abogado del jefe de la familia y me lo contó.-dijo, rascándose la oreja, el chico._

_Cuando Naruto iba a intervenir para seguir sacando información dieron un anuncio de la cafetería por los parlantes diciendo que el menú de hoy era ramen y el rubio prácticamente salió disparado hacia ese lugar. _

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOENDFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo ooooo

Sin notarlo se le había quedado viendo a la chica por un largo rato, lo cual incomodo a Hinata a niveles muy extremos.

-_Mmm, e-etto….-_balbuceo la pelinegra

_-¿Ahh?…..digo…..NO HAY PROBLEMA`TEBAYO-_dijo muy fuerte y un poco nervioso el rubio.

La chica al ver que se había puesto nervioso dio una pequeña risita que a Naruto le pareció muy tierna.

_-Oye, ¿tú eres la chica nueva de mi salón no? __**YO SOY NAMIKAZE NARUTO`TTEBAYO**_

-_H-hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto_-dijo haciendo una reverencia. Ahí es donde lo confirmo, ellos o por lo menos Naruto no la recordaba.

-_Oye no tienes que ser tan formal, no somos tan viejos_-menciono con una gran sonrisa marca Naruto**.(NA:ME MUEEEEEEEROO!)**

Ella le dio una sonrisa también, pero entonces se formo cierto silencio incómodo. Cuando Hinata iba a romperlo para irse a seguir su búsqueda alguien la interrumpió.

-_Ne, ¿A dónde estabas yendo?_ –para no seguir en silencio. Lo que más odiaba Naruto era eso.

-_Aa-am etto, y-yo…ee-staba b-buscando a mi primo en los jardines traseros p-pero creo que me perdí_-dijo sumamente nerviosa

_-¿AH? Los jardines están pasando esa puerta´ttebayo_.

- _Eh?-_exclamo la chica. Miro sobre su hombro y en efecto ahí había una puerta que decía hacia los jardines. Una gotita estilo anime se deslizo sobre su sien.

- _A-arigato Namikaze-kun_

- _Naaa, no te preocupes para eso están los amigos_-dijo pasando una mano por su nuca. En ese momento, recordó para que había ido hasta allí.

-_**AHHHHHH MI RAMEN!,**__ disculpa Hinata-chan me tengo que ir, nos vemos después._

Y sin esperar la respuesta se fue corriendo hacia la cafetería.

Si ese día tuvo mucha suerte, por lo ya mencionado y porque se había hecho amigo de una chica muy bonita como lo era Hyuga Hinata.

"_Pero esa amistad tenía más tiempo del que imaginaba"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bueno es todo por hoy, perdónenme! TT:TT no quise demorarme tanto pero es que tuve uno problemas con la universidad y tuve que viajar de emergencia y por eso me demore tanto por eso les dejo un capi un poquitín más largo para que no me maten!

Ahora sobre el aviso, por el problema de la universidad me demorare un poco mas en actualizar asi que porfavor les pido paciencia y que no me maten!

Ahora respuesta a los reviews:

Andrea Uchiha: QUIEN NO AMA EL MENHINA! Pero mas adelante veras que hay cosas que los diferencian a ambos! Aquí esta la actualización!

Tsuki: SI LO SE! DOS ES MEJOR QUE UNO POR ESO LOS HICE GEMELOS! Que bueno que te haya gustado! A mi me encanta que te encante!

Lovely-Shy girl: HAHAHAHAH PERVERT NI VEL DIOS ACTIVATE! Hahaha a mi tambien me encantaria agarrarle los chachetitos a menma! Es tan adorablemente malo que yo muero cada vez que leo o escribo sobre el! Aquí esta el momento naruhina que me pediste! Como veras nuestro narutin si se las sabe jugar! Yo también te quiero! Espero que disfrutres el capi!

Rocio Hyuga: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA gracias por comentar! Me encantaría que me digas Tsuki-chan, me alegro que le haya gustado los capi! Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que lo disfrute! En los siguientes capis se vera ya la relación de esos dos con hina-chan asi que espero que lo siga disfrutando!

PD: TE ADMIRO MUCHOO! NO SABES CUANTO!


	5. Encuentros y reencuentros

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama **_

_**(UN DATO ADICIONAL: AQUÍ JUUGO,SUIGETSU SON DE LA EDAD DE NEJI Y VAN EN EL MISMO SALÓN Y KARIN SERA LA HERMANA DE JUUGO)**_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS **_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Al fin había llegado a los jardines traseros después de estar casi media hora perdida por los pasillos. Se había topado con su primo al salir y ahora caminaban juntos a donde almorzarían. ¡POR KAMI! Si que era despistada, no se habría chocado con Menma terminando en esa situación incómoda y Naruto no hubiera visto lo tonta que se veía perdida.

-_Naruto-kun, Menma-kun_….-susurro muy bajo para que no la escuchara Neji. Deseaba poder decirles así pero como confirmo que Naruto y su hermano no la recordaban temía que la creyera una confianzuda por llamarlos por sus nombres. Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al recordar los tiempos en los que fue feliz junto a esos dos.

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-¡__**Naru-kun espérame por favor**__!-gritaba una pequeña niña de 6 años._

_**-¡Ne! ¡Hina-chan eres muy lenta`ttebayo!-**__gritaba un niño rubio de la misma edad._

_Estaban jugando a las atrapadas en ese parque donde se encontraban cada tarde desde hace unas semanas. Semanas en las que Hinata se olvidaba de los problemas en su casa al menos por unas horas._

_-Te tengo Naru-nii- dijo el niño que los perseguía._

_-__**HE?! MEN-NII NO ES JUSTO, ESO ES TRAMPA! TENÍAS QUE VENIR DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS NO ADELANTARTE ´TTEBAYO**_

_**-YO NO HAGO TRAMPA! Lo que pasa es que eres muy lento.**_

_**-TRAMPOSO**_

_**-LENTO**_

_**-TRAMPOSO**_

_**-LENTO**_

_-E-etto Naru-Kun Men-kun ya no peleen por favor-dijo la niña un tanto nerviosa. Ella odiaba ver a la gente pelear, le recordaba a sus padres. Pero extrañamente cuando veía pelear a esos niños le daba cierta ternura, sabía que esos gemelos peleaban mucho pero siempre terminaban reconciliándose; para ellos era más importante su relación que el orgullo. Por eso era que los quería tanto._

_Ambos hermanos la miraron y dejaron de pelear. Los gemelos compartieron una mirada cómplice y le dieron a Hinata una sonrisa malévola. _

_-__**ABRAZOOOOOOOOOOO-**__gritaron al unisonó _

_Ellos adoraban hacerla sonrojar hasta con la mínima cosa; ya que ella era muy tímida. No hace falta decir que la pequeña estaba del color de un tomate maduro casi al punto del colapso al ser prisionera de los brazos de Naruto y Menma. __**(NA: OLVIDE MENCIONARLO PERO HINATA SIEMPRE HA SIDO LAS MAS PEQUEÑA EN COMPARACIÓN LOS DEMÁS) **___

OOOOOOOOOENDFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Recordar momentos como aquellos le llenaban el corazón de profunda ternura al recordar a esos pequeños niños tan parecido y tan diferentes con los que alguna vez jugó. Verlos después de años le instaló alegría en su corazón, pero al notar que ellos no la recordaban no pudo evitar cierta punzada de dolor.

-_**Bueno es lógico que me olvidaran después de lo que les hice-**_pensó la ojiperla.

_-¿Hinata-sama me está escuchando?-_cuestiono Neji al verse claramente ignorado por su prima que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Ah?...perdóname Neji-nissan no te escuche, ¿qué me decías?_-dijo sumamente arrepentida

-_Que unos compañeros de clase me ofrecieron acompañarlos a almorzar junto con ellos y aceptaron que usted nos acompañara, y le preguntaba si no le molestaría que comiéramos con más compañía._

-_No hay problema Nissan, me encantaría acompañarlos_-dijo con una sonrisa

-_Entonces apresurémonos._

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Esto si era raro, cuando Neji le dijo que comerían con unos compañeros de clase de él nunca imagino que estos serían tan…peculiares.

Habían caminado solo un corto tramo cuando se cruzaron con un chico pelinegro con peinado de tazón y cejas muy pobladas caminando con las manos gritando algo sobre una llama de la juventud. Al verlos, hizo una graciosa pirueta girando en el aire que le recordó a los patinadores sobre hielo y cayó sobre sus pies **(NA: XD).** Se acerco a ellos a una velocidad impresionante y se presentó también de una forma muy extraña y acercándose demasiado a ella.

**-**_**ASÍ QUE ESTA ES LA PEQUEÑA HINATA-SAN, NEJI HABLA TODO EL TIEMPO DE TI, YO SOY EL GRAN ROCK LEE Y VEO EN TI QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE FUERTEMENTE**_**-**dijo con llamas en los ojos y con el puño levantado o eso es lo que le pareció a Hinata.

Neji, con una cara de molestia, prácticamente lo jalo de la camisa para que se aleje de su adorada prima que estaba muy sonrojada.

-_Lee por favor mantén tu distancia con Hinata-sama_-dijo el pelimarrón- _Hinata-sama, él es uno de los compañeros de los que le hable, lo conozco de unas competencias de artes marciales en las que participe._

-_**SI, NEJI ES MI ETERNO RIVAL EN LAS COMPERTENCIAS JUNTO A TENTEN-SAN**_-grito el cabeza de tazón.

-_M-mucho g-gusto Lee-san_-dijo muy tímidamente

-_**EL GUSTO ES MÍO HINATA-SAN-**_dijo sonriente el chico

Después llego un chico muy alto y fornido con el cabello naranja acompañado por un chico pálido con el cabello de un morado muy suave.

-_Oh, pero que tenemos aquí una preciosa joya que ilumina la vista de quien la aprecie-_dijo el pelimorado sonrojando a la chica.

El pelinaranja solo se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-_Ellos son Hozuki Suigetsu y Uzumaki Juugo, otros compañeros míos_- dijo su primo lanzándole una mirada asesina a al primero por su comentario-_Muchachos ella es mi prima Hinata._

-_Mucho gusto mi bella perla_-dijo Suigetsu dándole una sonrisa tipo playboy

-_Igualmente Uzumaki-san, Hozuki-san_

Acabadas las presentaciones (sin contar los innumerables halagos de Suigetsu a Hinata, los sonrojos de esta y los celos de Neji) decidieron ir almorzar a un lugar tranquilo, ya que el lugar donde solían almorzar estaba lleno. **(NA: LES DEJO LA INCOGNITA….QUE LUGAR SERÁ) **

Se dirigieron a las azoteas lo más rápido que pudieron para comer tranquilamente **(NA: COMO QUE SU RECREO ES MUY LARGO NO? xd) **Cuando llegaron se sentaron contra la pared de los almacenes que ahí se encontraban para que así el intenso sol no les quemará tanto.

"_Lo que no sabían o trataban de ignorar era que alguien más se encontraba en ese lugar y escuchaba atentamente su conversación"_

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Menma estaba tan tranquilo en el techo de los almacenes de la azotea, había comido con tranquilidad su delicioso y adorado pan de melón. Él compartía los gustos y algunos aspectos del carácter de su padre. Ellos amaban el pan de melón y lo comerían todos los días a todas horas aunque no podía creer que su madre y Naruto comieran cada que podían ramen, eso era casi una obsesión **(NA:CLARO MENMA Y COMER PAN DE MELON TAN SEGUIDO ES TAAAAN NORMAL, MENMA: EXACTAMENTE, NA:CREÍA QUE NARUTO ERA EL UNICO QUE NO ENTENDIA EL SARCASMO)** ; y disfrutaban de la tranquilidad aunque su padre era a veces muy tolerante con los ruidosos y molestos chillidos de su hermano y su progenitora, lo cual para él era casi imposible.

Mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de irse a comprar otras 4 raciones más **(NA: GEMELOS TENÍAN QUE SER, INNER: PERO ASÍ LOS AMAS) **escucho unos ruidos que venían de las escaleras. Parecía que unas personas venían con demasiada prisa a su preciado lugar.

Pudo ver quiénes eran cuando entraron precipitadamente. El pesado de Hozuki junto a su primo y el raro de Rock Lee entraron haciendo un reverendo escándalo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ya estaba por mandarlos a la reverenda madre y conocieran como era realmente Namikaze Menma, el DARK KYUBI, cuando vio entrar a dos personas más, un chico y una chica, el chico no le parecía conocido pero la chica SI que la conocía. Una venita se instalo en su frente al ver a la chica que lo había llamado pervertido. Lo que lo molesto mas, y a la vez lo extraño fue que la chica que le pareció tímida, rara, grosera y linda este rodeada por tantos chicos el mismo día que había entrado en la escuela.

Decidió quedarse donde estaba, ya que aprovecharía que ni siquiera habían notado su presencia y averiguaría porque ella estaba con ese grupo de raros.

_-Hinata-san, Neji su comida se ve genial, deben tener un excelente cocinero_-dijo el de cejas pobladas

-_En realidad Hinata-sama es quien preparo el almuerzo de ambos_

_-¿EH? Mi hermosa perla,¿es eso cierto?-dijo el cara de tiburón_

_-E-Etto…yo…s-si p-pero n-no estoy s-segura si e-este muy bueno, ¿desea probarlo Hozuki-san?_

Esa afirmación le provoco un ligero escalofrío al Namikaze presente, esa escena se le hizo conocida. Una donde una niña cuyo rostro se encontraba oscuro y no era reconocible este ni su voz, donde le ofrecía de esa misma manera que comiera unos dulces que ella preparo. ¿Por qué volvía a recordar a esa niña sin rostro? ¿Por qué la chica Hyuga le había hecho recordarla?

Esos cuestionamientos hicieron que el tratara de asomarse más para oír la conversación pero no midió bien su peso y cayó estrepitosamente en medio del grupo.

-_Itte…..-_susurro agarrándose la cabeza por el golpe que recibió en la caída.

Todos los ahí presentes se le quedaron viendo con cara extrañada y algunos con cara burlona.

-_Pero que tenemos aquí, si es Menma-chan…oi! ¿Qué hacías espiándonos pequeño kouhai_?** (es un término que se dice a quienes tienen un rango o grado menor que tú XD)-**dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona.

_-Yo no los estaba espiando, solo estaba dormido y rodé de casualidad y caí-_dijo con una seriedad única. Típico de él hasta en las situaciones más extrañas.

_-¿Namikaze-san se encuentra bien?-dijo_ procupada la única chica presente

Bueno en CASI todas las situaciones, aún recordaba su primer "encuentro" por lo cual no pudo evitar desviar el rostro casi invisiblemente sonrojado.

-_TSK… me voy de aquí_-y con eso último salió de ahí muy tranquilamente.

Al empezar a bajar las escaleras sintió que alguien lo seguía y al girarse, vio con cierta sorpresa a la persona que le seguía.

-_Tú…_

.

.

.

.

..

.

**Y hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y de paso quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han pasado por mi fic aunque sea para darle una ojeada y aquellos que lo leen y que aun no se animan a dejarme un review (VAMOS CHICOS QUE NO MUERDO)**

Ahora la respuesta a los reviews:

Lovely-Shy girl: Si mi querido Naruto es un estúpido tierno, el hecho que no la recuerde jugara un papel importante durante la trama y para su relación como verás en este capi se pudo ver un poquitín del pasado de esos tres. AQUÍ ESTA MI AMADO Y ADORADO MENMA QUE LO HABÍA DEJADO OLVIDADO! Sobre la novela de Botella, te entiendo amiga! La leí hace poco y te juro que te engancha ni bien la lees! Así que no te preocupes por el review retrasado, también te recomendaría la saga delirium de lauren Oliver, esa saga me tiene obsesionada! Espero que disfrutes del capi . BESOS, TE QUIERO

Andrea Uchiha: Como veras esos dos ni en la comida se llevan, se que es un poco inesperado que a Menma le guste algo tan dulce como lo es el pan de melón aún con su personalidad fría pero es que me pareció gracioso el contraste. AQUÍ MAS MENHINA COMO ME PEDISTE YA QUE LO HABÍA ABANDONADO UN POCO A MENMA. Saludos y abrazos psicológicos marca German Garmendia!


	6. Almuerzos para todos

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama **_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS **_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hinata se encontraba acostada en su habitación, ese día había sido demasiado largo. Estaba agotada agradecía que no le hayan dejado deberes porque no se creía capaz de haberlos hecho.

Mañana tenía que preparar cinco almuerzos, así que tenía que levantarse temprano, lo mejor era acostarse ahora. Les prepararía como ese día el bento a Hanabi y a Neji aparte del suyo, pero….¿de quienes eran los otros dos?

Bueno eso estaba grabado perfectamente en la memoria de Hinata.

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-Tú…..Hyuga, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo con cierta molestia el pelinegro._

_-E-etto Namikaze-san, y-yo….-dijo entre tartamudeos la chica_

_-Habla de una vez, no tengo porque perder mi tiempo contigo-le dijo muy cabreado._

_- Namikase-san yo q-quería p-pedirle disculpas por llamarlo de esa f-forma cuando t-t-tropezamos-Hinata estaba con un rubor en sus mejillas al recordar aquello._

_Menma se había quedado pasmado, nunca se imagino que en serio esa chica se disculparía por insultarlo, quizá debería sacar provecho de esa situación._

_-Almuerzo-dijo muy tranquilamente y con un tono autoritario._

_-¿AH?- esto último la descoloco completamente._

_-Si realmente quieres disculparte, mañana me preparas un bento para el almuerzo, así tomare en serio tus disculpas-dijo con la cara inmutable aunque en su interior estaba muy ansioso por su respuesta, quería ver si ocurria de nuevo esa especie de dejavú y aparte obtendría almuerzo gratis._

_Hinata abrió grandes los ojos, eso era extraño pero al menos ya no se vería como una irrespetuosa. Era lo menos que podía hacer._

_-E-está bien Namikaze-san lo H-haré._

_Menma le dio una sonrisa de auto suficiencia -Bien, te daré una lista de lo que me gusta cuando suene el timbre, no quiero errores Hyuga o me conocerás._

OOOOOOOOOENDFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Y lo peor es que eso no acababa ahí, aún faltaba en cómo le había prometido hacerle la comida a otra persona. Pero eso tenía que remontarse momentos después de su encuentro con Menma.

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_La hora del almuerzo había terminado justo cuando ella planeaba regresar donde estaban los demás, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo para recoger sus cosas pero se los encontró en la puerta y a su primo sosteniendo su bolsa de bento. Le sonrió cuando se la entregó y siguió a los demás._

_Ella le había dicho que podía ir a su salón sola para no molestar a su primo y a sus nuevos amigos, su peculiares nuevos amigos, pero estos habían insistido en acompañarla y así aprovecharían para saludar a unos amigos de paso._

_Así siguieron su camino hasta que se encontraron con un grupo de muchachos que hablaba alegremente caminaba en su dirección, entre ellos reconoció una mata de cabellos rubios._

_**-¡HEY SUIGETSU, JUUGO,LEE! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAN LOS ESTUVIMOS ESPERANDO?-**__dijo el chico a quien pertenecían esos cabellos._

_-Hola chicos, lo siento pero preferimos estar con esta bella perla que con un idiota como tú Naru-chan-dijo el pelimorado_

_-Hey, ¿ quién llamas idiota cara de tiburón?_

_-__**CHICOS, **__vengan les presentaré a nuestros nuevos amigos-intervino el cejas pobladas-Ellos son Hyuga Neji-este último hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza-Y ella es su prima, Hyuga Hinata._

_-¿EH? ¿Hinata-chan?- dijo el único rubio presente._

_- H-hola de n-nuevo Namikaze-kun-dijo con una sonrisa tímida._

_Todos allí se sorprendieron del modo tan familiar en el cual Naruto llamó a su nueva compañera. Muchos de ellos sabían que Naruto era confianzudo pero con una recién llegada ya era algo extremo. Por otro lado, ¿hola de nuevo?_

_-Etto.. .¿Qué nos perdimos?-dijo un pelicastaño con triángulos en sus mejillas._

_-Bueno es que me encontré con Hinata-chan camino a la cafetería y la ayude a encontrar los jardines y ahí nos presentamos-dijo con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Bueno eso tiene un poco de sentido, como sea…mucho gusto a ambos soy Inuzuka Kiba, vamos junto a los demás inútiles que están detrás de mí en el mismo salón que Hinata-san-dijo el castaño mirando ambos chicos.-El emo de allí en Uchiha Sasuke, el raro que se cubre mucho aunque es verano es Aburame Shino, el pálido con sonrisa falsa es Shimura Sai, el cara de vago al cual le parece todo problemático es Nara Shikamaru, el chico que come papitas con desesperación es Akimichi Chouji y el idiota que ha hablado hace unos segundos es Namikaze Naruto. _

_Todos los mencionados miraron como si quisieran asesinar a Kiba pero saludaron cada uno a su manera a los nuevos compañeros._

_-Bueno debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde-dijo, al fin, Juugo._

_-Oh! Es cierto, debemos irnos antes que la arpía de Anko-sensei aplique sus castigos. Adiós mi bella perla nos veremos despúes-le dijo Suigetsu a Hinata guiñándole un ojo._

_Neji miró a su prima y exclamó- No se preocupen por mí, acompañare a Hinata-sama y después los alcanzaré._

_-Oye, no te preocupes yo puedo acompañarla. De todos modos, vamos para el mismo lugar ¿no´ttebayo?-dijo Naruto._

_-No te preocupes Neji-nissan, ve y no llegues tarde esteré con Namikaze-kun y los demás.-dijo con una sonrisa pero con miedo en su interior al pensar en ese castigo y lo que podrían hacerle a su primo. _

_-Entonces me retiro, con su permiso-se despidió de todos y fue tras sus compañeros._

_-Entonces…Hinata-chan estas al cuidado de nosotros-menciono Kiba con una sonrisa picara y pasando un brazo por su cuello__**. (NA: DESPUES QUIEN ES CONFIANZUDO**__)_

_-S-si p-porfavor c-cuiden d-de m-mi-dijo muy nerviosa._

_Ese tono con el que le habló Kiba a Hinata, no le gusto ni tantito a Naruto, quien se creía ese cara de perro mojado hablarle así si él había sido el que se ofrecío a acompañarla. Esa chica rara le producía sensaciones extrañas o quizá solo era indigestión por comer verduras. (__**NA:CELOS AUNQUE EL TRATE DE NEGARLO, INNER: YA DEJA DE METERTE, YO: :OKAY:)**_

_-Oye cara de perro no ves que estás incomodando a Hina-chan-dijo un poco enfadado pero no se noto mucho en su voz._

_-¡__**A QUIEN DICES CARA DE PERRO, IDIOTA!**_

_**-¡UNICO QUE HAY AQUÍ, IMBECIL!**_

_No sabía cómo se había metido en esa pelea, solo noto que los demás se habían ido excepto un pelinegro muy apuesto que no le quitaba la mirada de encima._

_De repente, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y volteó a ver y se encontró con Menma quien sostenía un pedazo de papel._

_-Hyuga, aquí tienes lo que te dije y ya lo sabes sin errores-amenazó antes de retomar su camino hacia su salón notando la mirada del Uchiha sobre su persona pero no le tomó importancia. _

_Aparte de Sasuke, solo Naruto notó que Menma le dio a Hinata, así que decidío preguntarle después de librarse de Kiba._

_-INUZUKA MUEVE EL TRASERO QUE SI LLEGÓ TARDE POR TÚ CULPA Y LA DEL DOBE ME LAS PAGARÁN-dijo Sasuke._

_**-Nuevo recórd, el teme habló más de 2 palabras. Es el apocalipsis-**__pensó el rubio muy graciosamente._

_Kiba despabilo y siguió al Uchiha cosa que aprovecho nuestro rubio favorito para preguntarle a la ojiperla._

_-Ne, ne Hinata-chan_

_-¿Si, Namikaze-kun?_

_- ¿Qué es lo que te dio Menma-nii?_

_-E-ETTO…-dudaba si contarle o no pero lo vio tan amigable e insistente que lo hizo- lo que pasó fue que….-y le contó que todo lo que había pasado bueno exceptuando el porqué de la falta de respeto que le hizo a Menma y la amenaza de este. Los conocía lo suficiente para saber que era Naruto se enojaría con su hermano por eso._

_-Entonces,¿ le prepararas el almuerzo de mañana no?_

_-S-si Namikaze-kun_

_-Y me podrías hacer uno a mí´ttebayo-dijo con ojitos de cachorrito- Es que me gustaría probar la comida casera de vez en cuando`ttebayo._

_Hinata no pudo resistirse a esa carita y acepto con gusto está petición._

_-Por cierto Hinata-chan, no somos tan viejos para que me llame por mi apellido, dime solo Naruto, ¿está bien?_

_-S-si Nam….Naruto-kun_

_Y con esto último dicho se dirigieron a su salón entre comentarios triviales._

OOOOOOOOOENDFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Fue lindo compartir de nuevo una conversación con Naruto aunque haya sido para que el obtenga un almuerzo preparado por ella.

Mañana se levantaría muy temprano y preparía algo delicioso (claro siguiendo las reglas de Menma).

Fue así que puso su alarma a las 5:00 am y se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y eso es todo por esta ocasión, agrcezco a todos lo que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, me derriten el corazón de chocolate que tengo, y me inspiran a continuar **

**Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

tsuki-hihi-tsumi: A mi también me encanta este Menma, no te preocupes EL ES FURTE Y RESISTENTE! Agradezco mucho tu review

Andrea Uchiha: EN SERIO ESTPY HACIENDO QUE AMES EL MENHINA! Entonces he cumplido una de mis metas de escritora, hahahah si nuestro querido dark kyubi se pasa, el contraste del sabor de su comida favorita me pareció graciosa porque el es frio y le gusta lo dulce, en cambio naruto que es mas calido le gusta algo muy salado hahahah

TSUKI: Se que tu review fue para el capi 4 pero quize responderte en este, estoy muy feliz que me dejes un review y gracias por el apoyo, mi problema se soluciono y ahora puedo dedicarme hacer el fic el resto de mis vacaciones! PD: Naruto si es super adorable!

**ABRAZOS PSICOLOGICOS MARCA REGISTRADA POR GERMAN GARMENDIA Y MUCHOS POTES DE NUTELLA CON TOSTADAS (MI NUEVA OBSECION) NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


	7. Jugador Extra

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama **_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS **_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En la cocina de una gran mansión, se encontraba una chica tarareando una canción mientras terminaba de dar los últimos toques a los bentos que había preparado hace unos minutos. Estaba tan ensimismada en su labor que no notó cuando su padre bajó por las escaleras y camino en su dirección.

-_Se puede saber por qué haces reverendo escándalo en vez de prepararte para la escuela_-dijo Hiashi con su voz y actitud fría.

Ella dio media vuelta un poco asustada y le respondió.-_L-lo s-siento Otou-sama, p-preparaba e-el a-almuerzo p-para l-la e-escuela, la p-próxima v-vez no h-haré t-tanto ruid-o-_estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. Su padre podía intimidarla con una sola mirada.

_-¿Qué no sabes que aquí hay cocineros mejor capacitados que tú para prepararlos? _

_-P-pero Otou-sama y-yo quería p-preparalos para así no molestar a Tarou-san y Ichibuki-san._

_-Te atreves a responderme. Siempre supe que tú nunca sabrías valorar lo que significa ser una verdadera Hyuga, nunca serás una buena líder para estar a la cabeza de la familia, ni siquiera sabes respetar a quien es tu padre-_uso como siempre su tono imponente.

Su padre aprovechaba cada ocasión para repetirle lo mismo (desde que era una niña); siempre terminaba con una fría expresión de parte de él y ella al punto de las lágrimas.

-_Hiashi-sama, el auto está listo_-interrumpió el mayordomo de la familia.

-_En seguida iré_-respondió el Hyuga mayor sin quitar la mirada de su hija-_Espero que cuando regrese de mi viaje vea progresos en ti, aunque lo veo poco probable. Tu madre te ha hecho más débil de lo que eras-_Hinata se encogió sobre sí misma.

Con esto dicho, se perdió de la vista de Hinata. Otra vez se había ido dejándola herida, con su corazón roto, acaso era mucho pedir un poco de cariño de parte del.

-_Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-_dijo el mayordomo al acercarse a ella después de cerrar la puerta a Hiashi.

_-Sí, Albert-san no se preocupe_-dijo con una sonrisa falsa. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacerlas últimamente.

-_Sabe que en esta casa muchos la han extrañaron señorita, lo único que le pide este anciano es que muestre la sonrisa que tanto adoran esas personas_-Albert había sido mayordomo de la familia principal desde que tenía 18 años, él la había apoyado y acompañado desde que tenía memoria, para ella, él era parte de la familia y por ello nunca dejó de contactarse con él y su primo aún en su estancia en Inglaterra.

-_Gracias Albert-san, haré lo mejor que pueda_-dijo ahora con una verdadera sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y continuo-_Ahora Hinata-sama, me parece que tiene que terminar unos almuerzos muy especiales ¿no es cierto?-_Su mayordomo era el único que alguna vez supo de sus encuentros con los niños Namikaze, por ello le había comentado sobre que se había reencontrado con ellos pero estos no la recordaban y que ese día les había prometido prepararles bentos a ambos.

_-ES cierto, tengo que terminarlos, me ayudaría por favor Albert-san_-dijo con ya completamente recompuesta.

-_Sería un placer señorita_-y pusieron manos a la obra.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Había llegado a la escuela muy temprano tanto que casi no había nadie en la escuela. Neji la dejó en su salón y se retiro. Al llegar a su asiento, se recostó en este para descansar un poco, estaba agotada pero satisfecha. Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para que les guste la comida. Pero ahora el problema era como se los entregaría.

De repente, un estruendo se oyó en la puerta y se giro a ver quién era y se llevó una gran sorpresa… al ver a dos chicas haciendo una competencia para ver quien llegaba primero a su respectivo asiento y otras chicas más detrás de ellas.

-_**TE GANE FRENTONA**_-dijo la chica rubia que había corrido.

-_**HICISTE TRAMPA INO-CERDA**_-grito una chica con un extraño cabello rosado.

-_**POR LO MENOS TENGO CURVAS NO COMO OTRAS**_

-_Podrían dejar de hacer tanto escándalo por favor, van a asustarla-_dijo una chica de cabello color chocolate seguida de una pelirroja.

Las dos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde señalaba la chica con chongos y se encontraron con Hinata que tenía cierto temor.

-_Perdona su comportamiento es que a veces no se miden cuando empiezan sus peleas, tú debes ser la prima de Neji-san, soy su compañera de clases, Ama Tenten, mucho gusto en conocerte_-dijo la pelimarrón con una sonrisa-_Las que estaban haciendo tanto escándalo son Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura- _las mencionadas levanataron sus manos a modo de saludo-Y _ella es Uzumaki Karin_-presento a la chica pelirroja que tenían lentes quien la veía muy fijamente, quizá demasiado. Supuso que sería la hermana menor de Juugo-san, ya que Suigetsu le había mencionado que este tenía una hermana en su salón.

-_Mucho gusto a todas, espero que nos llevemos bien. Soy Hyuga Hinata_-dijo muy respetuosamente.

Fue así que empezaron a hablar de trivialidades entre ellas, Karin casi nunca participaba en la conversación solo cuando decía un insulto a la pelirrosa y a la rubia. Tenten las calmaba y seguían conversando.

Esas chicas le habían caído muy bien, parecían ser sinceras cuando le preguntaban sobre ella y parecían muy amigables.

-_Claro Haruno-san_

_-¿Por qué tiene tres bentos?_

_-Ahh…yo…etto….lo que pasa es que…-_ y como si lo hubieran invocado apareció Menma abriendo la puerta interrumpiendo a la pelinegra y se dirigió a su carpeta. Minutos después, tras él se escuchó un grito.

_**-¡MENMA-BAKA COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME!-**_gritó un muy cabreado Naruto que no notó a las personas que estaban presentes.

-_No soy una estúpida niñera para que tenga que es pendiente de ti, te lo he dicho mil veces__**…¡ASÍ QUE YA NO ME JODAS,REVERENDO IMBECIL!-**_le devolvió el insulto a su hermano.

Cuando estaba a punto de darle una gran bronca a su hermano, ambos fueron detenidos por golpes en sus cabezas.

-_**USTEDES PAR DE TONTOS, TENGAN UN POCO DE RESPETO POR LOS QUE ESTAMOS PRESENTES-**_les dijeron Sakura y Karin a Naruto y Menma respectivamente.

_-Sakura-chan… _

-_Tsk…Maldita sea, Karin ya suéltame-_le dijo porque esta lo tenía casi ahogando con su brazo a su primo.

Ahí se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban solos, sino que casi todo el salón estaba ya sentado y viendo atentamente su pelea.

Decidieron por el bien de su integridad que peligraba con esas mujeres dejar la pelea para otro momento. Así que se fueron a sentar tranquilamente bajo la mirada de esas dos.

-_BUENOS DÍAS CHICOS_-dijo muy fuerte el rubio Namikaze. Su hermano solo levanto su mano como saludo sin hacer ningún comentario.

Todos sus amigos les devolvieron el saludo y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Las chicas se fueron a sus asientos y Tenten a su salón, no sin antes hacerle prometer que almorzaría con ellas y sus amigos.

-_Nos vemos Hina-chan_-dijo antes de retirarse

Cuando Naruto notó que Sakura y las otras habían dejado a Hinata, se acercó a ella para hablar un rato.

-_Ne, Hinata-chan parece que les agradaste a Sakura-chan y a Karin-neechan. Ellas usualmente no suelen hablar con personas nuevas_-menciono con una sonrisa.

-_E-ellas t-también m-me a-agradaron m-mucho, s-son b-buenas personas_-

Y así siguieron hablando de algunas cosas más, siendo imperceptiblemente observados por dos pelinegros. Uno con una pequeñísima sonrisa y el otro un poco molesto por el trato tan familiar de esos dos.

-_**Tsk…ese idiota**_ – pensó el Namikaze. Esas sensaciones sin razón estaban empezando a molestarle, vio a la chica sonreírle al bobo de su hermano y eso lo molestó aún más-_**Tonta Hyuga**_-.

Mientras el otro pelinegro los seguía observando…

"_Un chico ha entrado en el juego para que se empiece a encender…pero ¿será solo una simple pieza en el tablero del destino o está más inmiscuido de lo que creemos?"_

.

.

.

La sonrisa del Uchiha se agrando cuando notó cierta molestia en Menma y la sonrisa picara de Naruto hacia la chica que se sentaba frente a él-_**Parece que ya están reaccionando**_-dijo para sus adentros.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y hasta aquí por hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendo, se que esperaban que Hinata les entregará sus almuerzos a nuestros gemelos favoritos pero este capi tiene mucha importancia para la trama del fic. La relación que formará con las chicas y con su padre son cosas que traerán algunos problemillas más adelante. Por otro lado, que sabe Sasuke que los gemelos no? Les dejo con la incognita. **

**Ahora los reviews:**

**Noelialuna: Gracias por tu comentario, me hace tan feliz que te guste, la relación de esos tres ya se vera muy pronto solo espera.**

**Lovely-Shy girl****: Hhahaha quería incluir una escenita de celos de Naruto para que el muy lento se vaya acordando de Hina-chan PERO COMO VES NADA! HAY QUE CASTIGARLO! HAHAHAHAHA y ahora una escenita de celos menos ovia de Menma!, YO TAMBIEN AMO A KIBA! Desde que leí la ultima publicación de tu fic lo amo! LO SABÍA TENEMOS MUCHO EN COMUN! QUE FELIZ SOY? HAS LEIDO LA SAGA DE QUIMICA PERFECTA DE ****Simone Elkeles**** LA AMO! Estoy ya en rules of attraction! Es muy adictiva no te arrepentiras! TE QUIERO DSIFRUTA EL CAPI **

**Aoi Hyuuga: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, QUIEN NO AMA A ESOS DOS SON TAN KADHFJKDSHFH HAHAHAH aquí una pequeñísima minúscula escena de celos de Menma espero que te guste **

**Andrea Uchiha****: HAHAHAH**** EL LADO OSCURO ES BUENO, TENEMOS A MENMA Y NUTELLA! Aquí un poco sobre sasuke y su extraño conocimiento sobre la hyuga, te ruego que esperes un capi mas para que vveas como le da sus almuerzos a cada uno! Prometo que será entretenido! Abrazos PSICOLOGICOS!**

**tsuki-hihi-tsumi****: SI que aportunada es esta chica! POR MI ME QUEDO CON LOS DOS ASÍ YA NO ELIJO PERO LA POBRE HINA-CHAN TIENE ESA DIFICL DECISION YA VEREMOS POR CUAL SE DECIDE ;) quizá coman los tres, quizá menma se ponga en estado emo tipo sasuke, quizá alguien se meta por ahí,(no lo se….veremos que pasará entre esos dos) Saludos ;)**

**ABRAZOS PARA TODOS Y MUCHAS FRESAS CON CHOCOLATE (INNER: ASÍ TE VAN A CATALOGAR DE GOLOSA DE DULCE) Dejame vivir inner del mal!**


	8. ¡ES HORA DE COMER!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama **_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS **_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Y ahí estaba lo que muchos esperaban luego de 4 horas de agotador trabajo estudiantil. **LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO. **Tal vez para unos era una simple hora, pero para Hyuga Hinata ese día sería especial. Le entregaría a cada uno su almuerzo en el cual había dado todo su esmero y dedicación para que sea perfecto. El único problema ahora es…

-_**Como dárselos…-**_pensó la chica. Con Naruto no sería tan complicado, ya que habían estado hablando hasta que llegó Kakashi-sensei, su profesor de inglés, y este no llegó precisamente temprano. Menma era otra historia. Aún cuando ella tenga muchas ganas de darselos, le daba algo de pena entregárselos a ambos. Primero pensó que el pelinegro, por su bien conocido carácter, le exigiría **NADA AMABLE** su almuerzo pero esto no sucedió. Después pensó en que el rubio se acercaría a ella para preguntarle sobre el bento y de pasó darle él de su hermano y así evitar una situación un poco incomoda, pero él tampoco se le había acercado desde que empezaron las clases. Luego pensó en que podía pedirle a alguien como Sakura o Karin que se los diese en su nombre pero eso sería descortés y aparte presentía que no pararían las preguntas de porque les había preparado el almuerzo y eso sería vergonzoso de explicar.

Estaba a punto de crear un plan con poleas y palomas **(NA: ESTOY ALGO LOCA TENGAN COMPASIÓN)**, ocurrió algo que no había pensado…

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto estaba pensando en cómo acercarse a Hinata para pedirle el almuerzo que le había pedido sin que suene desesperado o descortés. De por si cuando le rogo para que se lo hiciera el día anterior se había comportado como un idiota al pedirle de esa manera que le preparara uno pero es que le fastidio que Menma tendría comida casera y él no. Se le quedó viendo un rato mientras ella sacaba algo de su casillero.

Cuando decidió que lo mejor sería ser directo, cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse oyo un ruido y se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba apoyado en los casilleros al lado suyo un poco escondidos de la vista de la chica. Parecía que estaba en la misma situación que él. Parecía que había notado que lo miraba y le devolvió la mirada. Azul con azul. Conectados en una competencia a ver quién era el primero en llegar con la ojiperla. Esa chica que les había despertado curiosidad y una especie de nostalgia al verla. Estaban a punto de dar un paso cuando notaron que Sasuke se había acercado, demasiado al parecer de ambos, a Hinata y le estaba hablando.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hinata estaba frente a Sasuke. Este acercó su rostro al de la chica, ella se asustó un poco ya que nunca había tenido contacto con el Uchiha, solo el saludo del día; y ahora invadía su espacio personal como si de un amigo de toda la vida se tratará.

-_Hyuga_-dijo el pelinegro muy bajo en su oído_-Si quieres recuperarlos, muestra más empeño. _

Ante esta afirmación se había quedado estática con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, en completo shock.-_**Acaso…Uchiha-san…él…-**__pensó._

Se alejo de ella un poco para decirle-_Por cierto, puede que ahora haya un poco de ruido_ –

De repente dos motas de cabello se dejaron ver. Sasuke sonrió ante esto.

_**-¡TEME! ¿QUÉ HACES MOLESTANDO A HINATA-CHAN´TTEBAYO?**_

Menma solo le mandó una mirada fulminante. Esto era divertido para el de ojos negros.

-_Hmp, dobe podría evitar de hacer tanto escándalo, por favor. Solo hablábamos, ¿no es cierto, Hyuga-san?_-dijo con su sonrisa que usaba para conquistar.

Naruto estaba por replicar cuando Menma habló.

-_Uchiha, tengo asuntos con la Hyuga así que largo_

_**-Si teme, LARGO´TTEBAYO.**_

Hinata reacciono un poco ante el gritó del rubio. Sasuke no dio ningún comentario más y se retiro no sin antes mandarle una mirada a la chica que ella respondió. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar entre ellos y para aclarar unas cosas.

-_Tú también Naruto esto no te incumbe._

-_HEY, yo también vengo a hablar con Hinata-chan acerca del bento que nos prometió prepararnos._

Eso último sorprendió a Menma mucho pero este solo levanto una ceja como muestra de ello. La Hyuga también le preparo un almuerzo a Naruto, era por eso que habían tres almuerzos en su carpeta durante las clases. Se sintió un poco decepcionado por esto, pensó que sería solo para él. –_**ESTUPIDA HYUGA-**_volvió a pensar por segunda vez en el día.

La chica era solo espectadora de la batalla de miradas de esos dos, no habían cambiado nada seguían siendo los mismo chiquillos que se peleaban por absolutamente todo.

Una risilla escapó de su boca al recordar esos maravillosos tiempos.

Los chicos la miraron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse muy levemente. Esa chica era muy bonita de por sí, pero con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada era…-_**HERMOSA**_- pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Menma decidió romper el momento con un carraspeo.

-_COF COF…Hyuga, vine por mi comida_-dijo con un brazo estirado y la mano abierta.

Hinata no se sorprendió con lo directo de la petición, así que tomo el bento que era cubierto por pañuelo negro y se lo entregó.

-A-aquí t-tiene N-namikaze-san-

Antes que el rubio le replicará a su hermano su mala educación con las chicas, un bento naranja fue alzado y entregado en sus manos. Cuando dirigió su vista a la chica que se lo había entregado, esta le dio una sonrisa tímida y le dijo-A-aquí e-esta e-el t-tuyo, N-Naruto-kun. Este le agradeció su gesto con su típica sonrisa pícara.

_**-¿Lo llama ya por su nombre?-**_sabía que su hermano era rápido en lo que consta entablar una amistad pero nunca imagino que en dos días ya se dirigieran entre ellos con sus primer nombre.

_-Ne, Hina-chan ¿vienes a almorzar con nosotros, será divertido´ttebayo? Así no verías al cara de tiburón y al cubito de hielo de mi primo._

Justo cuando estaba a punto de excusarse porque ya había prometido a las chicas comer con ellas, estas aparecieron junto a su primo y los chicos de ayer.

_-¡HEY HINATA-CHAN!-_dijo Tenten al acercarse a ellos_-¿EH? ¿Naruto, Menma-san? No los había visto pero nos ahorraron la búsqueda, bueno como todos estamos completos creo que sería mejor ir a almorzar todos juntos-_menciono con una sonrisa.

Los gemelos no notaron cuando Sakura e Ino jalaron a Hinata para adelantarse junto con las demás chicas, aún cuando un chico que se parecía a la última protestó.

-_Bueno, como mi hermosa perla ya retiro, lo mejor será seguirla. Es de mala educación hacer esperar a las damas._

_-Concuerdo con Suigetsu. Nosotros nos adelantaremos._-dijo un muy entusiasmado Kiba.

Y casi corrieron siendo seguidos por los demás chicos excepto Shikamaru que les habló a los gemelos que parecían congelados en sus sitios pensando en porque tenían amigos tan hormonales como los últimos que hablaron.

-_Naruto, sé que es problemático decirlo pero podrías moverte, tu sabes lo problemáticas que son Sakura e Ino si tardamos._

_-¿Ah? Cierto mejor nos vamos, no quiero otro golpe de Sakura-chan_-dijo un poco asustado_-¿OI, Menma-nii quieres ir con nosotros?-_él sabía que su hermano no aceptaría, el día anterior se lo había dejado muy claro cuando lo invito pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-_Tsk…mueve tu trasero inútil_-y camino en dirección donde todos habían ido.

OK eso si que no se lo esperaba, primero Sasuke hablando más de la cuenta y después conversando con una chica sin que esta le ruege. Admitía que le molesto que haya sido Hinata esa chica pero igual sorprendía. Y ahora Menma comía con él sin le insistiese. Pero no sabía porque presentía que esas no serían las únicas sorpresas…Con ese pensamiento en mente corrió detrás de su hermano.

Shikamaru había quedado solo de un momento para otro. Decidió seguirlos a un pasó más lento lanzando varios problemáticos al aire.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Todos ya se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de ese gran árbol que les daba cobijo del sol que cada día se hacía más y más fuerte. Todos deseaban que ya les dejarán ir con el uniforme de verano.

Las chicas habían traído una pequeña manta y estaban sentadas en ella. Los chicos estaban desparramados sobre la pequeña colina que yacía bajo el árbol. Cada uno empezó a destapar y comer lo que habían traído, excepto por tres personas.

Hinata había abierto su bento pero aún no había probado nada y veía de reojo a los otros dos que no habían probado bocado. Los Namikaze ni siquiera lo habían abierto.

-_Hey, chicos si no van a comer, ¿me podrían dar sus almuerzos_?-dijo Chouji-_Es que huelen demasiado bien._

-_¡NI LO SUEÑES CHOUJI/AKIMICHI_!-gritaron al unisonó y empezaron a desenrollar los pañuelos y destaparon con rapidez y se quedaron encantados con lo que vieron.

La comida de cada uno era muy diferente, el de Naruto constaba de cerdo y verduras salteadas con salsa de soya con una porción de arroz. El de Menma, era pollo con frutas con un pequeño pan de melón al lado y arroz. Todo se veía exquisito como si la persona que lo hizo le había puesto mucha dedicación en la presentación. Estaban fascinados pero eso no evito que tomaran tímidamente un trozo de comida y se lo llevaron a la boca. Se quedaron petrificados, esa comida estaba **DELICIOSA **pero su sabor se les hacía conocido.

-_**WAOOO! ESTO ESTA BUENISIMO-pensó el rubio.**_

_**-D-delicioso-dijo en su mente Menma con un ligero sonrojo.**_

Dirigieron su mirada a Hinata muy discretamente y esta se sonrojo.

-_WAO chicos eso se ve excelente, déjenme probar un poco_-dijeron casi todos los chicos que estaban a su alrededor.

-_No jodan chicos esta es mi comida_- dijo Naruto casi atragantándose con la comida para que nadie se la quite.

Y cuando dirigieron su atención a Menma para así quitarle su comida aunque se ganaran unos golpes, se fijaron que se encontraba en una de las ramas del árbol disfrutando lo que quedaba de su pan de melón.

_-¿En qué momento llegó ahí?-_ se preguntaron todos los muchachos.

"_A partir de allí empezaran a vivir cosas que les pondrán a prueba los sentimientos que están creando en sus corazones"._

.

.

.

.

No sabían que un grupos de chicas los observaban desde lejos, mirando con cierto recelo a la recién llegada.

_-Esta chica puede que nos de problemas_- susurró una rubia de ojos lavanda al notar las furtivas miradas que le daba una ojiperla a un par de gemelos.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Y con esto acabamos la primera parte del fic! AGRADEZCO A TODOS SU APOYO ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, apartir de este capi MENHINANARU everywhere! Así que estén preparándose porque se viene lo bueno. POR CIERTO, quien es esa chica rubia que mira a Hinata? Porque dice que traerá problemas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capi.**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**Andrea Uchiha: Yo me inspire en una pelea con mi hermano para hacer esa escena, es que el muy tonto siempre me deja! **** SASUKE LO SABE? O PIENSA QUE LO SABE? Duda duda! Hahah espero que te guste el capi! ABRAZOS PSICOLOGICOS! (****YO****:MENMA YA TIENES OTRA FAN….****Menma****: AQUÍ TE MANDO UN BESO MARCA NAMIKAZE , DIJO EN POSE SEXY) No me hago responsable de derramamiento nasal al imaginar esto XD**

**Lovely-Shy girl****: HAHAHA que bueno que te guste el menhina….verás que mi adorado menma y mi dulce naruto harán de las suyas con la pequeña hina-chan ya lo verás ya lo verás! Yo también detesto como la trata y no quería escribir sobre eso pero era necesario :´( Naruto no esta enamorado de Sakura la quiere como a su hermana…pero si habrá alguien que se meta en la relación de esos tres hasta hacerles la vida imposible ya lo verás! ****…..la verdad solo esos libros he leído sino con mucho gusto te diría otro. TE QUIERO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI.**

**Ahora ME DESPIDO DE TODOS, POR UN MUNDO CON NARUTO Y MENMA EMBARRADOS DE NUTELLA PARA TODAS!**


	9. Jugador Enemigo

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama**_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS**_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-SUEÑOS-_

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Ahí en una habitación donde nada más que blanco se veía, se escucharon pequeños susurros distorsionados con la voz de una niña._

_-Men-kun, Naru-kun les traje esto, espero que les guste._

_Miraba por todas partes para ver de dónde venía la voz pero no lo encontraba _

_- C-chicos e-espérenme._

_**-¿QUIEN ERES?-**__GRITO EL MUCHACHO_

_-Me hacen muy feliz_

_Una risa se escuchó, como de una niña jugando._

_-__**RESPONDE**_

_-L-lo p-prometo, s-siempre vendré aquí a j-jugar_

_**-**__Los quiero…_

_-Juntos por siempre…_

_**-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MÍ?**_

_De repente todos esos sonidos cesaron y el chico pudo ver a una niña vestida de blanco sollozando, no distinguía su rostro ni su cabello._

_-Oye pequeña, ¿qué te pasa?_

_-Oka-san y Otou-san pelearon…-seguía con la voz distorsionada pero ahora le parecía dulce y armoniosa esa vocecilla._

_-Oye tranquila seguro se arreglaran…ya lo verás._

_De repente la niña sin dejar de llorar y empezó a decirle-__**TE O-ODIO, T-TE O-ODIO!**_

Se levantaron sobresaltados, respirando agitadamente. Ese sueño…no lo habían tenido desde hace años pero estas últimas semanas parecía no querer irse. Ambos gemelos tenían los mismos sueños sin que el otro lo supiera. A los 10 años dejaron de tenerlo pero ahora era más persistente pero más claro a la vez, ahora podían ver

Naruto se levantó para bajar y tomar un poco de agua en la cocina. Mientras tanto, Menma fue al baño de su habitación para refrescarse.

Era extraño que eso sucediera después de muchos años. El pelinegro pensó que era una gran coincidencia que empezaran de nuevo justo el mismo día que la Hyuga les preparó por primera vez el almuerzo. Desde ese día, ese maldito sueño seguía recurriendo. No quería pensar sobre ello ahora pero lo investigaría y llegaría al fondo de eso. Solo tenía que ser discreto respecto a su hermano metiche. Sin saber que él pensaba lo mismo. (**NA: AUNQUE USTED NO LO CREA, NARUTO PIENSA….****NARUTO****: SI´TTEBAYO…..HEY!)**

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hinata sabía que era muy temprano para estar cocinando, apenas eran las 3 de la mañana pero es que preparía otra vez 5 almuerzos y aprovecharía que su padre no estaba para hacerles el desayuno a su familia y todos los empleados. Era muy feliz al hacerlo al menos así podía pagarles por su gran trabajo que hacían en su casa.

Volviendo a los bentos, ella se había ofrecido a hacerlo sin que ellos se lo pidieran hace algunas semanas…

OOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_Sus amigos habían decidido ya irse al salón porque apenas faltaban 5 minutos para que se acabe el receso y llegar a una clase de Anko tarde era un suicidio. Tragó grueso al recordar que la última vez que Naruto llegó tarde, lo hizo correr por toda la escuela vestido de conejito y sin una gota de agua. Esa mujer era maligna_

_Mientras eso sucedia, Hinata se preguntaba cómo había logrado conseguir amigos tan rápidamente. En su estancia en Inglaterra siempre estaba sola en la escuela, todos pensaban que era presumida porque no hablaba con nadie por su timidez. Tal vez era por ellos, siempre pasaban cosas buenas cuando ellos estaban cerca, una sonrisa surco su cara al pensar en ellos. Pasando a otro tema, Naruto ni Menma le habían dado comentarios sobre su comida, quizá no debió agregar tantas especiasen la comida. De repente sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, así que ella giro y se encontró con dos pares de ojos azules._

_-Hinata-chan veníamos a agradecerte por la comida´ttebayo. ¡Estaba deliciosa!_

_-TSK…-balbuceo el pelinegro al ser golpeado por el codo por su hermano.-G-gracias Hyuga, estuvo pasable-dijo con un tic en el ojo derecho y para volver ser golpeado por su hermano a quien fulmino con la mirada._

_-Nn-noh-h hay d-de q-que Namikaze-san, Naruto-kun-para frenar lo que sería la batalla del día._

_**-¡SI HAY DE QUE HINATA-CHAN, NUNCA HABÍA COMIDO ALGO TAN DELICIOSO. AHORA NADA ME SABRÁ IGUAL NI SIQUIERA EL RAMEN´TTEBAYO!-**__grito el nada escandaloso y exagerado rubio _**(NA: SARCASMO NIVEL 1000000) **_que recibió un coscorrón de Menma._

_-¡MENMA-BAKA, DEJA DE ESTAR METIENDOTE EN CONVERSACIÓN AJENA!, como iba diciendo Hinata-chan…me preguntaba si no te molestaría…etto….ya sabes…prepararnos otro mañana. Sé que a Menma-nii le gustaría también´ttebayo. El pelinegro no dijo nada._

_Hinata sorprendió por la petición pero no pudo evitar sonreír, aceptando felizmente esa proposición._

OOOOOOOOOENDFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Desde entoces ella era, como había dicho Naruto, la chef profesional de hacer bentos para Naruto y Menma. Una risilla salió de sus labios, el rubio siempre le había puesto sobrenombres raros cuando eran niños como cara de conejo, mejillas de tomate, entre otros…

Apretó el cuchillo, esos años ya estaban lejanos, ella les había roto su promesa. Pero ahora podía enmendar su error, lo estaba haciendo, como ellos no la recordaban podían formar una nueva amistad y esta vez si estaría juntos para siempre.

Con ese pensamiento, siguió su trabajo.

"_Lo que no sabe la chica de ojos de luna, es que el juego del amor ha hecho su primer movimiento"_

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ya había llegado a la escuela y se acomodo en su asiento tan como lo hacía cada día. El idiota de su hermano se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la casa, así que decidió hacerle una pequeñísima bromita. Sonrió malignamente.

Justo llegó la Hyuga junto a su primo que como siempre lo miraba mal. Hace poco sus amigos se enteraron que Hinata les hacía sus almuerzos y no faltaron las estúpidas bromas y comentarios fuera de lugar de sus amigos, por ello sentía cierta hostilidad de parte de Neji pero a él no le importaba.

-_B-Buen D-Día N-Namikaze-san_-dijo le recién llegada-_A-aquí tiene e-el a-almuerzo de h-hoy_

-Tsk…buen día Hyuga…gracias-dijo directamente. El chico vio cuando ella se sentó que la chica tenía ojeras en los ojos pero no hizo ningún comentario para no faltarle el respeto.

-_**MEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_- se escucho un grito que sobresalto a ambos. Después, el chico sonrió.

De repente un chico rubio con el uniforme muy desarreglado y color…¿rosa? entro por la por la puerta buscando a su hermano como si lo fuera a matar.

-¡_**TUUUUUU MALDITO BASTAAAAAARDOOOOOOOO, como se te ocurre poner mi uniforme con la ropa de mamá!**_

Menma ni se inmuto lo único que dijo fue-_WAO Naruto, ese color te queda…ya sabía yo que era raro que andarás tan pegadito al Uchiha._

_-¡Para que sepas yo soy bien machito! ¡Además este color no le queda a los hombres excepto a Sakura-chan que se comporta como uno!_

Y fue así que un golpe lo elevó hasta el techo golpeando duramente su cabeza.

_**-¡MALDITO NARUTO, DEJA DE DECIR ESO DE UNA DAMAAA!-**_dijo la antes mencionada que había llegado justo para escuchar lo que dijo su mejor amigo.

Menma no pudo estar más que satisfecho por como acabo su venganza. Naruto pensaría dos veces ahora, o más bien pensaría, antes robar su dotación de pan de melón que escondía en su cuarto.

-_Naruto-kun…-_susurro al aire la chica Hyuga con mucha preocupación por el chico.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Después de que Naruto fuera bajado por los chicos con lloriqueos de parte de él y fue sentado en su pupitre porque nadie quería llevarlo a la enfermería, Sakura se acercó a Hinata para hablarle de la oferta de zapatos que había en el centro comercial hasta que llegó el profesor más sexy y tardón de la institución.

-B_ueno chicos empecemos con la clase_-dijo el profesor que se cubría media cara con un tapabocas y leía un libro de dudosa procedencia.

Menma aprovechó ese momento para detallar a la chica que se sentaba a su lado, algo en ella le era familiar y esa sensación había aumentado con el transcursos de esos extraños sueños. ¿Quién era Hyuga Hinata realmente? Miro a su hermano que no quitaba la vista de la espalda de la chica, Menma sabía que Naruto le ocultaba algo. Eran gemelos después de todo.

Ya lo averiguaría…

Mientras, Naruto se cuestionaba porque le tan adorable esa chica. Le recordaba a un conejo con las mejillas de tomate…esos sobrenombres…porque le sonaban…nunca le había dicho a alguien así…Mejor dejaba de pensar…ya le dolía la cabeza.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En la hora del almuerzo, todos sus amigos prácticamente los habían abandonado. Sakura e Ino tenía una reunión con las porristas, Neji , Tenten y Rock Lee practicaban con el equipo de artes marciales, a Sasuke y a Shino los llamó un profesor para que arreglen el gimnasio, Karin y Juugo habían faltado. Los únicos que estaban ahí sentados eran Menma (quien ya se hacía la idea de comer siempre con esas molestas personas), Naruto, Hinata, Kiba quien coqueteaba con la chica y era golpeado de casualidad por los gemelos de vez en cuando; y Chouji quien trataba de robarle la comida a todos.

Hinata se ofreció a traer los refrescos de la máquina para todos junto a Chouji mientras los otros terminaban de comer.

Cuando ya estaban junto a las máquinas se dieron cuenta que no tenían el cambio exacto y Chouji fue a buscarlo mientras ella le esperaba allí.

De repente unas chicas se acercaron a ella y la rodearon y la que parecía ser la líder le susurró al oído.

-Aléjate de ellos, de los Namikaze, o conocerás quien es Okigakure No Shion…-la amenazó.

Después de eso se fueron tan rápido como llegaron.

Ella se quedó pasmada en su sitio_**…-¿Por qué…siempre quieren alejarme de ellos?**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Y hasta aquí por hoy les agradezco a todos lo que se toman su tiempo de leer estas locuras que escribe esta desquiciada.**

**Un poco de humor para todos ustedes.**

**Ahora los reviews:**

**ANDREA UCHIHA: Si naruto es tan callado como QUE menma NO es sexy….XD Tuviste razón La maldita rubia oxigenada de shion ya amenazó a mi hina-chan y eso no lo van a permitir mis gemelos! (yo:Oye menma parece que no murió con tu pose sexy…HAS OTRA!...Menma en pose sexy con solo un listón en su cuerpo ACTIVATEEEEE) Un pequeño regalo de Menma-chan ;) ABRAZOS PSICOLOGICOS**

**Noelialuna: Aquí se ve un poco de lo que pasó entre los gemelos y hina-chan…espero que te guste el capi saludos**

**Cuidense todos disfruten del capi ¡**


	10. Una parte de nuestro pasado

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama**_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS**_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-SUEÑOS-_

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-Papa es molestó cuando se preocupa tanto por nosotros, ya no somos unos bebés._

_-¡POR LO MENOS SU PADRE SE PREOCUPA POR USTEDES!...LOS ODIO, USTEDES NO ME ENTIENDEN-La niña que dijo eso Salió corriendo._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Eres una idiota o qué? Como te atreves a mentir y a involucrar a Albert-san en tus actos; y entras en la casa en esas ropas sucias cuando ha venido a casa un gran inversionista. Me haces pasar vergüenza con tu comportamiento…Hasta tu hermana de un año se comporta mejor que tú. No volverás a salir de esta casa sin mi consentimiento, si es necesario te pondré guardias-dijo Hyuga Hiashi a una niña de 6 años._

_._

_._

_._

_-Hinata-chan, mamá te quiere mucho y no quiere que sufras por eso te llevare a un sitio lleno de hermosos paisajes y castillos como los de las princesas…Nos iremos esta noche…alista tus cosas pequeña._

OOOOOOOOOENDFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

Esos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente después de esa amenaza. Ella se había alejado de ellos por el dolor que su corazón ya no podía aguantar; ni siquiera pudo disculparse ni despedirse de ellos porque su padre le ordenó no salir y esa semana su madre se la llevó para alejarse de su padre y de los maltratos que hacía con Hinata. Había sido feliz ahí junto a su hermana y su madre pero ese dolor de perder a esos niños aún persistía. Ahora que podía enmendar su error le decían que los alejara de nuevo. No podía…ese dolor sería demasiado…

_-¿OI, Hinata-san se encuentra bien? La he estado llamando y no me contesta_-dijo el chico regordete por cuarta vez.

Hinata despertó de su ensoñación y le dio una sonrisa forzada-Si Akimichi-san, no se preocupe, solo recordé algo. ¿Compramos las bebidas?-

-S-SI, Hinata-san-le pareció extraño su comportamiento pero no hizo nada.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll

Volvieron donde los chicos y notaron que se les habían unido Sasuke y Shino. El primero la miró intensamente y cuando ella y Chouji se les acercaron…

_-Hyuga, necesito hablar contigo…en PRIVADO_-dijo resaltando la última palabra.

_-C-claro U-uchiha-san_-sabía bien de qué hablarían, hasta ese momento no habían podido aclarar lo que le dijo hace unas semanas porque o las chicas se la llevaban o Neji estaba presente.

Los gemelos no hicieron ningún comentario pero no dejaron de observar a esa pareja hasta que se perdieron de vista.

_-Tsk…ese Sasuke se me adelanto, demonios_ -dijo un fastidiado Kiba.

Menma y Naruto lo miraroninsitandolo a continuar-_Bueno es que no creo que el emo ese solo "hable" con Hinata._

-_Kiba no creo que eso sea correcto, ellos solo hablaran como dijo Sasuke, no creo que hagan otra cosa._

Agradecieron ese comentario de Shino, estaban a punto de darle un tremendo golpe a Kiba.

_**-ES CIERTO´TTEBAYO. HINATA-CHAN NO SE FIJARÍA EN ALGUIEN COMO EL TEME, ELLA ES MUY AMABLE PARA ESTAR CON ALGUIEN TAN AMARGADO COMO SASUKE, SINO QUE MI MAMA ENCUENTRÉ EL RAMEN QUE ENTERRÉ PARA QUE MI MADRE NO LO ENCUENTRE ´TTEBAYO.**_

A todos les resbaló una gotita por la sien, Naruto si que desprestigiaba a los rubios, pero esto sirvió para desviar del tema de Hinata y centrarse en molestar al chico por su falta de raciocinio. Naruto prefería esto a que estuvieran hablando de Hinata , aunque le preocuparala conversación de esos dos.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll

Ambos pelinegros se encontraron en una esquina de la escuela que generalmente estaba vacía y esa vez no era la excepción. Sasuke estaba dándole la espalda desde que llegaron hace algunos minutos. De repente, se dio vuelta y empezó a hablar.

-_Seamos directos, sabes de lo que te tengo que hablar, así que no tengo que estar dando explicaciones._

-_S-si U-uchiha-san-aunque no la había alzado, la voz del chico era muy potente-U-uchiha a-antes q-quería p-preguntarle c-cómo l-lo s-sabe._

Sasuke ni se inmuto por la pregunta y hablo-HMP… ellos me lo contaron todo…cuando aún lo recordaban.

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_Una gran casa tradicional japonesa se alzaba en el centro de la cuidad de Tokio, afuera de ella se escuchaban los gritos de dos niños gemelos._

_**-¡TEME-CHAAAAAAN! ¡Ábrenos tenemos algo importante que contarte´ttebayo**__!-grito el niño rubio._

_-Naru-nii deja de gritar quizá está tomando su siesta…volvamos otro día-dijo el niño pelinegro lo más serio posible._

_Justo en ese momento, un pequeño niño junto a su hermano mayor abrieron la puerta medio adormilados._

_-Dobe, ¿que es lo que quieres? Estaba durmiendo con Itachi-nissan pero tus gritos nos despertaron.-dijo el más pequeño_

_-Sasuke esa no es forma de tratar a tus amigos, pasen por favor-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa amable __**(NA: LO AMOOO…..INNER: ¿QUIEN NO AMA A ITACHI?)**_

_**-SIIIIIIII**__-grito Naruto y entro corriendo seguido de su hermano que iba a un paso lento._

_-Perdón por las molestias y gracias por su recibimiento-dijo Menma y siguió a su hermano._

_Sasuke los siguió después de que Itachi le dijera que le avisaría a su madre sobre los invitados._

_**-NE NE,TEME-CHAN…tengo que contarte algo-**__hablo el rubio cuando ya estaban en la sala._

_-Deja de decirme teme….dobe-ya estaba harto de ese chico porque no era mejor amigo de Menma, él era más callado. Mientras el rubio parloteaba de algo sobre que él le dice como quiere se fijo en el otro ojiazul que había sacado una bolsa de almuerzo una con ramen y se la pasó a su hermano y otra con pan de melónque casi se devoro. Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que mejor se volvía un forever alone como el Aburame a tener amigos tan raros._

_-Naruto que ibas a decirme antes que te atragantes de ramen- volvió al tema._

_-Es que no almorcé´ttebayo-menciono rascándose la nuca-__**CIERTO…¡TEME SIENTE CELOS! CONOCIMOS UNA NIÑA MUY BONITA Y SE HIZO NUESTRA AMIGA,¿ NO ES CIETO MEN-NII?**_

_Menma solo asintió y siguió comiendo. Definitivamente esa familia debería hacer algo con su obsesión al ramen y al pan de melón._

_-__**JUGAMOS TODA LA TARDE CON ELLA, FUE MUY DIVERTIDO. ES MUY TÍMIDA Y RARA PERO AMABLE´TTEBAYO. TIENE LOS OJOS MUY RAROS SON COMO PERLAS Y ES MUY BLANCA, AL PRINCIPIO PENSÉ QUE ERA UN FANTASMA LLORÓN PERO MEN-NII SE ACERCO A ELLA Y NOTO QUE NO LO ERA, POR ESO ME ACERQUE A ELLA Y DESDE AHÍ SOMOS AMIGOS**__-dijo con una sonrisa que Sasuke nunca había visto y cuando dirigió su mirada a Menma este tenía una sonrisa más discreta pero igual a la de su hermano._

_Desde ese momento esos gemelos lo iban a visitar después de sus encuentros con aquella niña rara para contarle lo que hicieron, dándole a Sasuke más curiosidad sobre esa niña._

OOOOOOOOOENDFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

-_Fue obvio al verte que la niña de ese entonces eras tú. No hay muchas personas de nuestra edad que tengan esas características_.-dijo sonriendo al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

-_**Ellos hablaban de mí**_-pensó.

-_Hablaban demasiado diría yo_-una sonrisa autosuficiente se posó en sus labios al ver que había descubierto los pensamientos de la nerviosa chica.

De repente se puso serio y dijo_-Hyuga sé que esto puede sonar raro e incómodo pero lo que voy a pedirte es muy serio_- la chica también se puso seria al escucharlo pero no lo interrumpió-Nunca más vi esa sonrisa en ninguno de los dos desde que te fuiste. A mi parecer esos cabezas huecas no te olvidaron completamente porque el primer día que llegaste pude notar aunque sea una sonrisa un poco parecida. Así que te pido es que trates de recuperar esa amistad, ya que cuando te fuiste esos dos lloraron como unas niñitas.

Hinata se sorprendiópor la petición pero le sonrió-_U-uchiha-san…m-me e-esforzaré. Me alegra q-que e-ellos lo h-hayan t-tenido a u-usted c-como s-su amigo. U-uno que se p-preocupa m-mucho p-por e-ellos._

El chico se sonrojo por el comentario-Hmp…eso espero Hyuga. Ahora andando que esos dos deben estar armando un escándalo. La ojiperla no le entendió pero lo siguió sin chistar. Pero entre las sombras alguien los veía muy interesado…o interesada…

-E_sto es bueno…se lo diré a Shion-chan_-dijo la sombra mientras observaba la foto que había tomado hace algunos minutos.

.

.

.

.

**Y con esto acabamos el capi! NO SIN ANTES AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y A LAS QUE DEJAN SU REVIEW Y PONEN EN FOLLOWS Y FAVORITES….ME SACAN UNA LAGRIMITA DE FELICIDAD. ¿Quién ES ESA SOMBRA MISTERIOSA? ¿Qué LE DIRÁ A SHION? ¿SASUKE AYUDARÁ A HINATA EN SU BUSQUEDA POR UN MAYOR ACERCAMIENTO A LOS GEMELOS?**

**TODO ESTO Y MÁS MUY PRONTO EN JUEGO DE AMORES**

**AHORA LOS SENSUALES REVIEWS:**

**Andrea Uchiha: heheh - -U ES QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO TU FRASE Y NO PUDE EVITARLO, POR FAVOR NO ME DEMANDES CON COPYRIGHT…¡NO PUEDO VOLVER A LA CARCEL! XD Menma es malvado cuando alguien se mete con cu comida favorita muhahahahha La zorra de shion hara cosas muy malas aunque me duela ponerlo pero es necesario para que mis gemelos favoritos hagan de héroes! CHACHANCCHANN! HAHAHA GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS EN CADA CAPI SE AGRADECE Y ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN TE ENCANTE. ABRAZOS PSICOLOGICOS**

**Tsuki: Espero que ya hayas leído el capi anterior…ahora se pondrá bueno desde aca espero que lo sigas cuidate y saludos**

**Noelialuna: aquí una parte del pasado…como verás lo estoy poniendo de poco en poco pero ya se vera que ocurrió en total con esos tres antes espero que te guste el capi. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, me encanta que hayan personas que lean las locuras que salen de mi atrofiada mente.**

**Esto todo por ahora….BESOS CON NUTELLA DE PARTE DE !**


	11. Un plan en proceso y ¿una persecusión?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama**_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS**_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-SUEÑOS-_

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ambos pelinegros fueron de frente al salón ya que había sonado la campana, en el camino Hinata tropezó y fue cogida por la cintura por Sasuke cosa que la sonrojo.-_Otra toma perfecta_-dijo la chica que los había estado siguiendo.

-_P-Perdón U-uchiha-san_-

-_HMP…eres muy torpe sabías_-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar aun más a la ojiperla. En ese momento, los gemelos Namikaze y el Inuzuka aparecieron de la nada según la perspectiva de ambos. El pelinegro agarraba con el brazo el cuello de Sasuke y el rubio le mordía la pierna. **(NA:?),**el pelimarrón solo le hizo unos coscorrones logrando así que suelte a la chica, quien se quedo a un lado viendo esa muy rara escena junto otros compañeros.

_**-¡QUE MIERDA LES PASA A USTEDES!-**_dijo muy cabreado el chico.

_**-¿TEMEE, que estas haciendo´ttebayo? Eso se puede considerar acoso sexual´ttebayo.**_

Menma y Kiba solo asintieron ante esto.

Con este último comentario, la pobre de Hinata cayó desmayada en los brazos de Kiba que no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-_Bueno chicos creo que Hinata-chan se encuentra mal así que…__**LA LLEVARÉ A LA ENFERMERÍA….¡AHÍ SE VEN!-**_corrió todo lo que daban sus piernas con la chica en brazos.

Pasó un momento hasta que los tres chicos que también estaba ahí se dieran cuenta que se la había llevado.

_**-¡INUZUKA/CARA DE PERRO, VUELVE AQUÍ PERVERTIDOO!**_

Los gemelos gritaron y lo siguieron, Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y se fue a su salón. La chica que los seguía también decidió irse al ver a los Namikaze salir corriendo.

-_Nadie me toma en cuenta…-_dijo Shino al notar que nadie lo tomo en cuenta ni siquiera lo vio.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Un grupo de chicas que estaba en el salón que correspondía al 2-C se encontraba hablando mientras su profesor se había retirado para ir a traer unos materiales.

Una chica pelimorada con los ojos amarillos tenía su celular en mano y se lo mostraba a las otras tres. Una de ellas sonrió malignamente-_Bien hecho Zara-chan, estas fotos serán nuestra carta de triunfo_-dijo Shion_-La mimada de Hyuga aprenderá que meterse con nosotras no es ningún juego_. _Espero que disfrute la calma antes de la tormenta._

En ese grupo, una pelimarrón con cabello corto temía lo que harían esas chicas.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kiba con una inconsciente Hinata toco la puerta de la enfermería pero nadie contestaba, así que decidió entrar y corroborar que no había nadie, así que decidió acostarla el mismo.

Cuando lo hizo, la falda de la chica se había levantado un poco y dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-_**HEHE…esto será divertido**_-menciono para sí con una sonrisa pervertida. Acercó su mano a la falda de la chica muy lentamente…hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

Segundos antes, Menma había llegado a la puerta y había presenciado lo que hacía el Inuzuka a la chica y conociendo que este era tan pervertido como Naruto, fue a darle un golpe para que se alejara pero no midió su fuerza y lo desmayó.

-_Tsk…debilucho_-miró a Hinata y notó su uniforme mal arreglado volteando su rostro un poco sonrojado la arropó previendo que su hermano tampoco dejaría pasar esa oportunidad de investigación como diría su abuelo_**-Maldito Jiraiya-**_pensó al recordar su primer encuentro directo con la Hyuga y su "dasafortunada" caída.

En ese instante, su hermano entro en la enfermaría lo más silencioso que pudo, ya que la última vez que fue a ese lugar e hizo un escándalo Tsunade y Sakura literalmente lo mandaron a volar por "perturbar" a los que SI estaban enfermos.

-_No hay viejas en la costa´ttebayo-_cuando hubo verificado se acercó a la camilla, y se puso al lado de Menma y ambos miraban a la chica que ahí dormía.

-_Parece una princesa´ttebayo_-dijo en voz alta el rubio

Menma lo miro cuando dijo esa frase pero no le respondió nada, ya queel otro ni le prestaba atención.

-_**Una princesa…una inalcanzable princesa-**_pensó el pelinegro.

De repente, escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron a Shizune asomarse buscando a la enfermera cuando vio a los chicos.

_-¿EH? Naruto-kun Menma-kun, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿y Shiho-san?_

-_Trajimos a unos compañeros que se sintieron mal_-dijo seriamente Menma mostrando a la Hyuga en la cama y al Inuzuka en el suelo.

_-HE…está bien…vuelvan a su salón yo los atenderé. No se preocupen_

-_Pero Shizune-neesan podemos ayudarte´ttebayo_

-_No hay problema en verdad, además ¿no tenían laboratorio con Anko-sensei?_

Al decir esto, como una ráfaga de viento ambos hermanos salieron disparados hacia su salón.

-_**Esa…**_

_**-Maldita…**_

_**-Bruja…**_

_**-NOS ASESINARA ´TTEBAYOOOOO!**_

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hinata despertó después de media hora y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Shizune sonriendo ampliamente.

_-Hinata –san qué bueno que ya despertaste_._ ¿Te encuentras mejor?_

_-S-si, etto…¿D-dónde e-estoy, S-shizune-san?_

_-Estas en la enfermería, Menma-kun y Naruto-kun los trajeron porque se sintieron mal_

_-¿S-Sintieron?-_ahí fue donde noto que en la cama contigua dormía Kiba con un sonrojo y balbuceando algo sobre Carmen Electra o eso alcanzó a escuchar.

-E_-etto…¿N-Naruto-kun Y N-Namikaze-san, d-dónde s-se e-encuentran?_

-_Ahhhh…sería mejor que mires por la ventana_-señalo a esta con una gotita en la nuca.

Así lo hizo aunque le parecía raro que estuvieran afuera ya que hoy no tocaba gimnasia… una gotita por su cabeza cayó al ver a los gemelos vestidos como…lolitas(*) corriendo como desquiciados por todo el campo de fútbol siendo perseguidos por una moto blindada con su profesora encima gritando "n" barbaridades.

-_**APRESURENSE NIÑOS IDIOTAS, ASÍ APRENDERÁN A NO VOLVER A LLEGAR TARDE. ¡TENGO TANQUE PARA TOOOOODO EL DÍA!-**_finalizó esta frase con una risa demoniaca.

_**-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA NARUTO! SI NO HUBIERAS HECHO RUIDO…-**_LE GRITO MENMA A SU HERMANO

_**-NO FUE MI CULPA´TTEBAYO…DEBERÍAN REVISAR ESAS PUERTAS ASÍ NO SE HUBIESE CAÍDO….SI LA VIEJA NO FUERA TAN TACAÑA NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA SUCEDiDO ¡ANKO-SENSEI DETENGASE POR KAMI VA A MATARNOS!**_

Hinata era espectadora de esto junto a todos los que se encontraban en la escuela hasta la directora.

_**-¡VAMOS ANKO QUE HE APOSTADO POR TI!-**_grito Tsunade que miraba todo desde la ventana de su oficina con el profesor Kakashi al lado.

_**-¡NARU-KUN, MEN-KUN NO MUERAN SIN ANTES DARNOS UN HIJO!-**_gritaron sin ninguna desfachatez el grupo de Shion.

_**-SI MUEREN,¿ ME DEJAN SUS BICIS?-**_GRITABAN sus "amigos" en medio del loquerío.

_**-¿Cuánto apoyo?-**_pensaron sarcásticamente ambos hermanos antes de seguir su carrera.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería…

-_N-no sería mejor a-ayudarlos, S-shizune-san-_exclamó una muy preocupada Hinata

-_Desearía hacerlo Hinata-san pero Tsunade-sama se enojaría porque ya metió las apuestas de por medio_-no pudo evitar que una sonrisa nerviosa se instalara en su rostro.

En ese momento, sintió tanta lástima por los gemelos…no se la pasarían nada bien.

.

.

.

Y lo confirmo cuando escucho el sonido de lo que parecía ser una motosierra y los gritos de ambos chicos.

.

.

.

Y con esto se acaba elcapi de hoy…PERDONENME LA DEMORA, ME ENGANCHE CON UN ANIME (RED DATA GIRL, RECONTRAAAA RECOMENDABLE) Y RECIÉN HOY ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR Y ESTO FUE LO QUE SALIÓ…AGRADEZCO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES QUE SE DA TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FIC. UN ABRAZO SUPER GRANDE DE PARTE DE ESTA LOCA.

***Un detallito mas**: Los uniformes de las chicas consta de unas medias hasta el muslo negras con una falda tableada también negra con una camisa blanca con un liston rojo como corbata y una chompa a elección de cada una (ya lo explicaré en el prox capi) con el saco marrón con el símbolo de la hoja en el pecho derecho. El de los chicos es igual al de la ova Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den (mirenla si no la han visto es buenísima)

(*) **Una imagen para que vean como me los imagine: (TODO JUNTO)**

www. Google .com. pe/ search?q=lolitas &um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=es-419&tbm=isch&source =og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=p4zsUdzMHonO9ASLrYHwCw&biw=1280&bih=675&sei=qozsUaHVAonO8QTvv4HwCA#facrc=_&imgdii=_ &imgrc=K-Jzh84AJq2xyM%3A% 3BpHAcf5ULtlKaVM% 3Bhttp%2 53A%252F% . %252F-oFGdA7QrsYY%252FTnfRm2RLxRI%252FAAAAAAAAAxU% 252FIwn6GXa3XWs%252Fs1600%252Ftumblr_ %3Bhttp%253A%2 52F% .com%252 F2013%252F05%252Fpresentacion-quienes-son-las-loli tas_ %3B400%3B369

Ahora los reviews:

Lovely-Shy girl : Aquí se ve quien es la espía, lamentablemente los problemas se avecinan por eso puse un poco de humor en este capi ;) YA SE TE EXTRAÑABA EN EL FIC! HAHAH HICE A SASUKE MUY CUTE?...NO SE SENTÍ QUE ME FUI DE SU PERSONALIDAD TU QUE CREES?...La cuestión de que la hayan olvidado desde la perspectiva de ellos se verá en un par de capis mas no desesperes ;) TE QUIERO, GRACIAS POR TU COMENT!

Noelialuna: Un capi más a la orden y super calientito! Sasuke aparecerá ahora y maás! Espero que te guste el capi, esperare con ansias tu comentario1

Andrea Uchiha: HAHAH QUIEN NO SE ENOJA CUANDO LE QUITAN SU COMIDA! HAHAH COMO VEZ LA MUY PERRA PELITEÑIDA DE SHION ESTA PLANEANDO ALGO GRANDE….Y LLORARÉ CUANDO LO ESCRIBA! ;( ESTARE PENDIENTE DE SU NO MUERTE ANDREA-CHAN (PUEDO LLAMARTE ASÍ?) Disfruta de unas gotitas de humor en el capi ;)


	12. El Juego en Casa Namikaze parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama**_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS**_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-SUEÑOS-_

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En la puerta de una casa un poco grande y blanca, se ven dos sombras tocando suavemente la puerta de la cual sale una mujer muy sonriente.

_**-BIENVENIDOS A LA CASA NAMIKAZE´TTEBANE**_-dijo muy sonriente una mujer pelirroja al abrir la puerta, pero fue perdiendo la sonrisa al ver a sus dos hijos medio desmayados y llenos de heridas con el uniforme mal arreglado.

_**-¡MIS BEBES´TTEBANE!**_ –Kushina se les lanzó encima y los abrazó casi asfixiándolos_**-¡QUE LES HICIERON!**__ Ya decía yo que en esa escuela solo hay delincuentes´ttebane…pero noooo…Mina-chan tenía que decir que tenían que estar en la escuela de su familia, mala hora que la vieja de Tsunade no sabe controlar a esos muchachos…-_siguió parloteando sobre la mala educación que imparten en la escuela de su suegra mientras sus hijos clamaban por un poco de aire en sus adoloridos cuerpos.

-_Kushina…creo que los muchachos necesitan un poco de aire-_dijo un rubio ya mayor al llegar a su hogar y ver la casi muerte de sus hijos.

_**-¿HE? MINA-CHAAAAN LLEGASTE TEMPRANO´TTEBANE**_-prácticamente tiro a sus hijos de manera muy brusca y saltó a los brazos de su marido estampándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

Le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza para después ver con una gotita en la cabeza a sus hijos tirados gimiendo de dolor.

-_Etto…¿Kushina no sería mejor ayudar a los chicos?_

_-¿AH? A cierto…¡__**NARUTO MENMA! **__¿Qué fue lo que les pasó´ttebane?_

_-Anko-sensei…tarde…lolita…motosierra… …-_intentaba Naruto formar una frase coherente.

-_Oka-san lo que el baka este trata de decir….es que por su culpa llegamos tarde a clase de Anko-sensei…tsk esto duele….. y nos castigo muy a su manera por eso oba-san nos dejo salir antes_-Hablo Menma con una expresión de dolor.

-H_-hey no fue m-mi c-culpa´ttebayo-lloriqueando de dolor._

De repente se sintió un viento frío y un aura maligna se hizo presente. Tragaron grueso al saber que significaba eso.

_**-LLEGARON TARDE ¿HE? LO ESPERABA DE TI NARUTO PERO DE MENMA NUNCA….AHORA APRENDERAN A TOMAR SUS CLASES EN SERIO´TTEBANE**_

-_K-Kushina c-calmate por favor los chicos están mal_

_**-¡Y ESTARAN PEOR´ttebane!**_

_-¡Ka-chan por lo que más quieras nooooo!_

_-Oka-san hazle caso a otou-san por favor_

_**-¡ME LAS PAGARAN NIÑOS MALCRIADOS´TTEBANE!**_

Desde ahí solo se escuchaban golpes y gritos.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hinata se encontraba en un tren sentada sujetando fuertemente su bolso. Ahora se preguntaran que hace una chica que cuenta con un chofer personal en un tren, bueno todo era consecuencia del plan de cierto chico Uchiha.

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_Había sonado la campana del fin de clases y todos los alumnos se alistaban para ir a sus hogares o para pasear un rato por los centros comerciales. Hinata preparaba sus cosas para irse a casa, estaba algo preocupada por los gemelos ya que por lo que vio terminaron muy mal y los tuvieron que mandar a casa. Según su parecer, Anko-sensei había exagerado al a verlos perseguido con una motosierra aunque sea sin la cuchilla._

_-__**Espero que se encuentren bien**__-pensó un poco afligida._

_-Hey Hyuga_

_Hinata volteo y se golpeó con el pecho de Sasuke._

_-P-perdón U-Uchiha-san_

_-HMP…eres una torpe. TEN-le pasó unas copias con las clases de ese día._

_-Amm…etto…U-Uchiha-san, ¿p-para q-que e-es e-esto?-un poco impresionada ya que ella si había estado presente en clases._

_-Soy el presidente del salón y como tal tengo que llevar copias de clase y tareas a los alumnos que faltaron, pero hoy tengo entrenamiento de futbol y soy el capitán, así que no podré llevárselas a ese par de idiotas._

_-P-pero p-porque m-me…_

_-¿Por qué te las doy a ti?-la chica asintió-Porque no me apetece ver sus caras deformes por ahora-miró a Hinata y antes de irse le dijo en voz baja y dándole la espalda-Sé que esos idiotas se sentirán mejor si los llevas tú. Así verás que no hay nada porque preocuparse, el dobe y el kuro dobe están bien. Hasta mañana Hyuga.-Y siguió su camino._

_La chica se le quedó viendo hasta que se fue apretando las hojas a su pecho y dirigió su mirada a las copias hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle…_

_-__**U-Uchiha-san, ¿c-cuál es la dirección?-**__dijo en un gritillo._

OOOOOOOOOEndFLASHBACKOOOOOOOO

-_Y pensar que lo tuve que perseguir para que me la diera_-dijo con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Siguió caminando buen rato hasta que logro ver la casa con la placa Namikaze en ella.

-_**Es muy bonita y se ve acogedora-**_pensó con una sonrisa_** triste-Me gustaría tener una casa así algún día.**_

Cuando jugaban juntos, ninguno mencionaba nada de su familia por ello no le era conocido nada de los Namikaze…hasta aquella vez que los hirió.

Una expresión melancolica se intaló en ella pero decidió borrarla para tocar el timbre. Cuando estaba por hacer eso, cuando salió un hombre muy parecido a Naruto. Se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que el señor le devolvió la mirada.

-_E-ETTO…B-buenas t-tardes S-Señor N-Namikaze, soy H-Hyuga H-Hinata y soy c-compañera d-de sus h-hijos_-dijo con una exagerada reverencia, estaba muy nerviosa.

-_HEHE_-se rio incómodamente por el formalismo que usó la muchacha-_Buenas tardes Hinata-chan_-la chica se sorprendió por el modo de hablar del hombre, tan formal y pausado…como Menma, solo que este saludo era menos hosco a comparación del chico.

_**-MINA-CHAN TE VAS SIN TU BESO DE DESPEDIDA´TTEBANE-**_de repente apareció una mujer que adivino sería la madre de los chicos, la cual la miraba fijamente.

_-¿He? ¿Hana-chan, exageraste con las cirugías, pareces una niña?_

-Buenas _tardes, c-creo q-que me e-esta c-confundiendo señora. Soy Hyuga Hinata ¿U-usted c-conoció a m-mi m-madre, Señora Namikaze?_

-_TU ERES LA HIJA DE HANA-CHAN, OMG. UN GUSTO SOY UZUMAKI KUSHINA, TU MADRE Y YO ERAMOS MUY AMIGAS EN SECUNDARIA´TTEBANE_-dijo la pelirroja agitando bruscamente la mano de Hinata en forma de saludo de manera que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

La joven muchacha se sorprendió con eso , su madre le habló de una muchacha llamada Kushina que era su amiga pero nunca imagino que sería la madre de Menma y Naruto-_**Que pequeño es el mundo-pensó **_

_-Bueno creo que es hora de irme, adiós Kushina_-dijo para separar a su esposa de la chica y darle un beso- _Hasta pronto Hinata-chan….por cierto Kushina, ella busca a los muchachos_-le dio una sonrisa a la muchacha y esta le devolvió el gesto en modo de agradecimiento; ya le empezaba a doler el brazo de tanto zarandeo. El hombre se alejó un poco y se subió a su auto para al fin marcharse.

-_Entonces porque no pasas mientras llamó a los chicos. ¿Qué te parece´ttebane?_

_-Etto…y-yo s-solo v-venía a dejar las c-copias de las c-clases, no quisiera ser una molestia._

_-No es molestia´ttebane. Además me gustaría hablar de tu madre contigo y comer un pastel que preparé, puedes llamar a tu casa y avisar si eso es lo que te preocupa._

La sonrisa de esa mujer era tan atrayente como la de su esposo y no pudo negarse a esa petición, así que entraron y Kushina la llevó a la sala mientras ella traía la merienda.

Ella decidió mandar un mensaje a su primo y a Albert-san para que no se preocuparan, cuando…

_-¿Ka-chan, ya esta lista la cena´ttebayo?_

El chico rubio bajó las escaleras que estaban frente a la sala solo con unos pantalones que parecían de pijama y una toalla en el cuello secándose el cabello. No estaba prestando atención hasta que sintió una mirada sobre él y se giró para encontrarse con una ojiperla muy sonrojada, sonrojándolo a él también.

_**-KYAAAAAAA**_-grito el rubio tratando de cubrirse su torso. _**(NA: "MUY MACHO NARUTO")**_

Asustando a todos los que se encontraban en esa casa, Menma, que acababa de entrar a la ducha, pensó que sería su madre así que se puso una toalla como pudo y bajó.

-_Oka-san que fue lo que…-_se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver a la chica ahí sentada sonrojada y a punto de desmayarse.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente porque todos estaban en shock, tanto que ni notaron cuando volvió a entrar Kushina a la sala.

-_**NARUTO MENMA…QUE SON ESAS FACHAS FRENTE A UNA SEÑORITA´TTEBANE…PONGANSE ALGO DE ROPA PORFAVOR ANTES QUE ME ENOJE-**_corrieron todo lo que dieran sus piernas su madre ahora si no tendría piedad si la enojaban….más.

Un aura oscura rodeaba a Kushina pero se fue cuando volteo a ver a Hinata.

-Y ahora Hina-chan, vamos a comer´ttebane.

Una gotita resbaló por su sien. Esa mujer era un poquito bipolar.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kushina le había contado cosas de su juventud con su madre muy entretenidas. Después le mostró una fotos de cuando Naruto y Menma eran niños aunque se extraño que el título del álbum _era "Fotos para avergonzar a mis hijos con sus amigos siempre que jodan´ttebane"_

Justo en medio de ello, Naruto y Menma bajaron y se disculparon con ella bajo la mirada asesina de su madre, bueno si se considera disculpa cuando el pelinegro dijo "TSK…" pero la intención valía. Ella también se disculpó con ellos por su intromisión y les entregó las copias.

-_Pero esto está en coreano o ¿qué? No entiendo ni el título´ttebayo_.-se quejó Naruto en voz alta.

-_Tsk…Baka es matemáticas, no esta tan complicado-_dijo pero en realidad pensó_-__**En realidad no entiendo ni mierda pero mi orgullo es primero.**_

-Bueno Menma como tú si entiendes ayudaras a tu hermano´ttebane-ordenó Kushina

-Tsk…solo interrumpirá mientras estudio.

-_**MENMA-CHAN NO SEAS MALO´TTEBAYO-**_Dijo Naruto con cara de perrito

_**-NO JODAS…Y NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR ASÍ IDIOTA. QUE TE AYUDE TU NOVIECITO UCHIHA-**_DIJO MENMA con sonrisa socarrona

**-¡**_**TU NO OLVIDAS CIERTO….TENÍA 13 AÑOS Y FUE UN ACCIDENTE´TTEBAYO! ¡YO NO QUERÍA BESARLO!**_

_-Etto…m-muchachos…y-yo-pero sus susurros eran opacados por el griterío de los hermanos._

_-¡__**CAAAAALLEEEEENSEEE LOOOOS DOOOS´TTEBANE! ¡MENMA SI TANTO QUIERES ESTUDIAR VETE A TU CUARTO Y NO JODAS, NARUTO QUIERO TENER NIETOS ASÍ QUE DEJATE DE ESAS INCLINACIONES!-estaba furiosa**_

_**-**__P-PERO K-KA-CHAN…_

_**-SIN PEROS…**__Ahora…Hinata-chan que ibas a decir-_su expresión cambio drásticamente a una de felicidad.

_**-**__Etto…y-yo p-podría ayudar a N-naruto-kun y N-namikaze-san si l-lo d-desean_

_-EN SERIO HINATA-CHAN ESO SERIA ESTUPENDO´TTEBANE, NO ES CIERTO CHICOS_

_-TSK…_

_-YAHOOOO ENTONCES ESTUDIAREMOS HINATA-CHAN´TTEBAYO._

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Esa situación era bizarra pero debía agradecerle al Uchiha su gesto, ya que ahora ella se encontraba en la mesa del comedor Namikaze ayudando a Naruto y, aunque lo negara después, a Menma.

La señora Kushina como agradecimiento le dijo que se quede a cenar, por lo cual llamó a su casa comunicando esto. Neji dio unas cuantas indicaciones que si ese par trataba de hacerle algo el llegaría en cuestión de segundos.

Volviendo a los chicos, Hinata estaba explicando unas preguntas que el profesor dejo a modo de tarea a Naruto. Menma estaba un poco alejado de ellos como si nos les prestara atención pero la chica notó que cada que hablaba el pelinegro anotaba cosas en su libreta muy discretamente.

-_Wao Hinata-chan explicas mejor que los profesores, por lo menos contigo no me duermo_-dijo con una sonrisa-_Traeré un poco de agua´ttebayo_-menciono mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-_G-gracias N-Naruto-kun….c-creo-_le dirigió la mirada al otro chico que parecía que tenía problemas-_Etto…N-Namikaze-san l-le ayudo e-en algo._

El mencionado la miró y no pudo evitar recordar su recurrente sueño. No supo porque pero trato de visualizar a la Hyuga de un modo más infantil….algo le decía que ella era importante pero no sabía de qué…

Hinata estaba incomoda con la mirada penetrante del chico hacia ella, bueno no es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, cuando niños Menma siempre se quedaba mirándola de esa forma.

-_N-Namikaze-san, ¿está_

La voz de la chica lo hizo despabilar y volteo su cabeza-Tsk…es molestó

-¿_AH? …-_empezaba a ser un poco molesto que la interrumpiera

-_Es molestó que me llames así…Tsk…no soy viejo_

-_P-pero…Nam…._

_-Menma_

_-¿Eh?_

-_Dime Menma_-aunque su rostro estaba de lado se podía distinguir un pequeño sonrojo.-_Nos conocemos hace 6 semanas_-_**o quizás más**_, esto lo pensó- _y nos preparas el almuerzo así que creo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre._

Hinata sonrió de una forma muy tierna y una lagrimita se le escapó del ojo que limpió lo más rápido que pudo. Tal vez era cierto lo que dijo Sasuke y podía recuperarlos.

-_H-hai Menma-kun, tú t-también p-puedes d-decirme Hinata._

_-Tsk…..está bien…..Hinata-_finalizó con una sonrisa

-_Explícame esto ahora_-y ahí estaba Namikaze Menma volviendo a ser el ser arrogante y mandón que conocía.

_._

_._

_._

"_Uno de ellos trata de recordar su pasado y hace en movimiento en el tablero…pero la pregunta que falta es… ¿qué movimiento hará el otro jugador?_

_._

_._

_._

_-Ne Naruto_

_-Si Ka-chan-dijo _mientras agarraba la bandeja con los vasos

_-Hinata-chan es muy bonita ¿no?_

.

.

.

**HASTA AQUÍ POR HOY! SI LO SE SOY UNA MALDITA AL DEJARLO ASÍ SIN LA RESPUESTA DE NARUTO…ESTOY TAN FELIZ Y AGRADECIDA CON TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC…QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE HAN HECHO DEMASIADO FELIZ A ESTA AMATEUR DE PACOTILLA. QUERÍA HACERLES UNA CONSULTA…ESTABA PENSANDO HACER UN ONE-SHOT PERO NESECITO SUS OPINIONES YA QUE ME DEMORARÍA UN POCO MÁS EN ACTUALIZAR, SERÍA UN MENHINA…..ABRAZOS PARA TODOS!**

**Ahora la respuesta de reviews:**

**Aio Hyuga: Hahahah Anko es una maldita con sus castigos, me alegra tanto que que te haya gustado ese toque de humor que le puse…si pasaran cosas feas a hinata…pero creo que esperaré un poco para hacerlo…me da tanta pena hacerlo **** aquí esta la conti ;) Saludos**

**Lovely-shy Girl: GABY-CHAN ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO! HAHA PUSE A KIBA PERVERTIDO PORQUE ME DIJISTE QUE LO AMAS ASÍ QUE DIJE Why not?...me hiciste dar cuenta de lo de Sasuke, creo que lo haré mas buenito va a ser el Cupido creo gracias por tu review TE QUIERO ****Pd:MORI CON LO DEL GOLPAZO EN LA CABEZA…HAHAHAH YA HASTA ME LOS IMAGINE HAHAHAHA**

**Andrea Uchiha: YEYY ANDREA-CHAN….yo soy Lu ;) me alegra que te gustara el el comentario del ocurrente de Naruto y la presecusion de anko! Hahaha si que fue malvada aquí u n poquitín de Menhina….espero que te guste! ABRAZOS Psicologicos! **

**Ahora una abrazo para todos y nos leemos ;)**


	13. El Juego en Casa Namikaze parte 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama**_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS**_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-SUEÑOS-_

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_-¿De qué estás hablando ka-chan?_

-_No se hijo es que en verdad temo que lo dice tu hermano sea verdad, entiendo que los chicos de ahora tienen problemas de identidad´ttebane pero en serio no creo que sea buena opción para ti, si quiera un chico más atractivo ´ttebane._

_-¿AH?-_ahora sí que estaba más que confundido, por lo que dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se acerco a su madre_- Ka-chan exlicame´ttebayo de que hablas_.

-_T e digo que nunca te he conocido novia y si ni Hinata-chan te parece atractiva, considerare que si eres novio del Uchiha´ttebane_-lo dijo tan seriamente que Naruto ahora si se asustó.-_Además con el besó que se dieron, me hace dudar hijo._

La cara de Naruto era un poema en ese momento, su madre se estaba pasando.

_**-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE´TTEBAYO, NOS TROPEZAMOS!-**_no había día en que su familia no le recordara la vez que en un partido de futbol Sasuke y él tropezaron con la pelota y cayeron uno encima de otro rozandose los labios en el proceso. El primer beso de ambos a los 13.

-_Entonces…que respondes-dijo con un tono muy maternal._

-_Etto….yo…pues verás….-_ok eso era de sorprenderse el gran Namikaze Naruto, el más bullicioso de todos, se quedó sin palabras.

-_Y bien…-_se estaba desesperando por la respuesta de su hijo, hasta que decidió darle un empujoncito al ver lo que sucedía en el comedor.

_**-Ku-ku-ku esto será divertido´ttebane**_-pensó la pelirroja-Bueno, parece que con Menma no voy a tener problemas.

El rubio la miró sin entender y ella señalo la puerta entreabierta y este se asomó y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Hinata y su hermano parecían estar hablando de algo muy divertido porque la chica no paraba de sonreír mientras Menma la veía discretamente. Lo que no podían ver desde su perspectiva era que la muchacha solo le mostraba como resolver los problemas y él la miraba como diciéndole que entendió.

Para el chico que era espectador de ello, esa escena se le antojaba conocida y una serie de imágenes donde el trataba de llamar la atención de una niña sin rostro mientras su hermano estaba con ella y hacia que su pequeño corazón en ese entonces doliera. Se revolvió los cabellos alejándose de la puerta- _**Que fue eso-**_pensó muy preocupado.

-_Naruto…yuhuuu Naruto….¡MAMA LLAMANDO A NARUTO´TTEBANE!_

_-¿AH? Hehehe - -U perdón ka-chan estaba pensando´ttebayo-_dijo restándole importancia a lo que acaba de suceder

_-En serio hijo, oh por kami esto hay que grabarlo´ttebane. Es la primera vez que sucede, es un momento memorable. Pero no se usar la cámara pero esto se quedará en mi memoria, pero que tal si envejezco y lo olvido…-_siguió hablando sola de no sé que cosas.

_**-Ya sé de donde herede lo parlanchín´ttebayo-**_se dijo para sí. Así que para evitar que su madre le volviera a hacer esa incómoda pregunta se escabulló de la cocina lo más sigiloso que pudo con la bandeja en sus manos.

-_**YA REGRESE CON EL AGUA´TTEBAYO!-**_ grito el chico sorprendiendo a los que estaban estudiando.

_-Tsk…me largo de aquí, no podré estudiar con tu estupidez tan cerca_ –dijo el chico mientras levantaba sus cosas de la mesa.

- _Kusokurae__ (Vete al diablo)-_siseo el otro

-_Lo que sea_- dijo mientras se retiraba pero un momento se detuvo-_Por cierto…gracias….Hi-na-ta_-deletreo el nombre de la chica con el rostro de lado con una sonrisa socarrona y reanudo su camino. Esa acción hizo que la chica se sonrojara ya que se había muy atractivo.

Para Naruto no paso desapercibido el sonrojo de la chica ni el detalle de que su hermano le decía por su nombre y eso le molestó.

-_Hinata-chan ¿seguimos_?-dando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Este gesto hizo sonrojar aún más a Hinata, porque se puso a pensar que Naruto era igual de atractivo que Menma-_**Son hermanos después de todo…PERO QUE PIENSAS HINATA**_-SE REPRENDIÓ.

-¿Hinata-chan estas bien? Estas toda roja, no tendrás fiebre-y sin ningún descaro coloco su frente encima de la otra.

La chica estaba casi por desmayarse, desde que lo conocía Naruto nunca supo respetar el espacio personal pero nunca llego al extremo de acercar su rostro al punto de estar a centímetros de los labios opuestos, aunque así podía apreciar su rostro más de cerca y ver lo tierno y guapo que era.

El muchacho no se quedo atrás en su análisis del rostro femenino aunque pareciera que estaba solo pensando en la temperatura de la chica. Pudo apreciar sus finos rasgos en la piel porcelana con un poco de rubor rojizo y los enigmáticos ojos aperlados que llamaron su atención desde que la vio por primera vez. El ya había sabía la respuesta que su madre le había pedido hace unos momentos, a él Hinata no le parecía bonita sino…

-_Hermosa_-dijo en un susurro tan bajo que ni la chica lo oyo. Se separo de ella muy lentamente y le dio una sonrisa despreocupada, así no sospecharía de sus pensamientos anteriores.

-_Parece que no tienes fiebre Hinata-chan pero si quieres podemos terminar aquí´ttebayo_-menciono en su usual tono divertido.

La peliazul reacciono ante esto y negó.

-_No te preocupes Naruto-kun, continuemos.-sin titubeos._

_-__**HAI HINATA-SENSEI**_**-**bromeó el chico, haciendo reír a la chica para de nuevo retomar lo que estaban haciendo.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ella sabía que el rubio no era precisamente un genio en clases pero nunca creyó estar casi dos horas explicándole un SOLO problema de matemáticas.

_**-AHHHHHHH YA AGUANTO´TTEBAYO ALGUIEN DEBERÍA PROHIBIR LOS NÚMEROS, ES CASI TORTURA DE TIEMPOS MEDIEVALES´TTEBAYO-grito **_el chico ya hastiado de los problemas_**.**_

_-Tt-ranquilo Naruto-kun, s- se q-que lo r-resolverás_

_-¡__**ES QUE ESTO ESTA IMPOSIBLE, EL SENSEI ME ODIA...SE QUE ESTO ES UNA CONSPIRACIÓN CONTRA MÍ´TTEBAYO!**_

Cuando Hinata estaba por darle palabras de aliento. La dueña de la casa apareció y le dio un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza.

-_**DEJATE DE TANTO LLORIQUEO´TTEBANE Y ESTUDIA COMO SE DEBE LA POBRE DE HINATA-CHAN SE ESTA ESFORZANDO PERO TU NO HACES NI MIERDA´TTEBANE.-**_la joven podía jurar que vio su cabello alzarse en forma de ¿9 colas?-_Bueno Hinata-chan, la cena esta lista en un segundo la serviré, así que porfavor ve a la sala mientras arregló esto.-_una gotita resbaló por su cabeza al ver a Kushina con una expresión dulce y tierna pero aplicándole una llave de lucha a su hijo el cual luchaba por respirar.

-Y-yo p-podría a-ayudarla señora Namikaze-dijo tratando de ayudar aunque sea un poco al chico.

-_Está bien Hinata-chan_-y fue ahí donde soltó a Naruto que dio una gran bocanada de aire-Con _la condición de que me digas Kushina, querida_-dijo sonriendo.

Vio al chico recién recuperado haciéndole señas para que acepte porque sino…-_E-esta b-bien kK-Kushina-san._

_-¡YOSH´TTEBANE, ENTONCES MANOS A LA OBRA!_

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En la mesa de comedor, se encontraban distribuidos Kushina y Minato que había llegado hace unos minutos del trabajo en la parte izquierda; y Naruto, Menma (que había sido traído muy "cariñosamente" por su madre a comer) y Hinata al medio de ambos. La Hyuga miraba su plato un poco extrañada por su contenido. Parecia ser ramen pero este tenía un pequeños panes de melón junto a la carne de cerdo y los fideos. Definitivamente muy raro.

Vio que Kushina y Naruto prácticamente se comían hasta la vajilla mientras que Minato y Menma comían con más tranquilidad pero con el mismo disfrute. No quería ser maleducada pero es que esa comida era tan rara que no se animaba pero decidió hacerlo al ver que los padres de los chicos la miraban así que con mucho cuidado tomo un poco de sopa con un pancito y se lo metió a la boca, sorprendiéndose por su sabor. Estaba simplemente fantástico.

Siguió comiendo hasta que el rubio mayor empezó una conversación.

-_Hinata-chan me alegra y te agradezco que te hayas quedado a cenar, hace un tiempo que alguno de los amigos de mis hijos venía_-dijo el hombre muy amablemente.

-_Yo debería agradecerle a ustedes por su hospitalidad e invitación, Minato-san-_menciono sin titubeos_- Además la comida sabe deliciosa, Kushina-san_-dijo mirando a la pelirroja

La última la miró y se levantó de la mesa para después empujar las sillas de sus hijos y tomar las manos de Hinata-_Hinata-chan_-dijo a punto de soltar lágrimas-_No sabes lo feliz que haces a esta pobre anciana…en esta casa nadie sabe apreciar mi cocina´ttebane. Eres la primera que me dice esas bellísimas palabras´ttebane_-dijo mientras fregaba su cara al vientre de la chica ahora si llorando a cantaros.-_Desde ahora solo te cocinare a ti´ttebane_

Los hombres miraban a la chica y susurraban haciendo una seña como si se cortaran la garganta-_Es que lo único que sabe hacer bien es el ramen de meronpan_

La chica que veía todo un tanto incómoda sin saber qué hacer.

-_Kushina creo que es mejor que sueltes a Hinata-chan para que pueda terminar de comer_-la chica le agradeció con la mirada a Minato cuando fue soltada.

_-Está bien Mina-chan pero esperare mi premio más tarde´ttebane_-le dijo dando una mirada sugestiva a su esposo.

Los tres adolescentes presentes se sonrojaron furiosamente por lo último dicho.

Cuando la mujer volvió a su asiento empezó a hablar_-Bueno, ¿Hinata-chan que piensas de mis hijos?_-los dos muchachos casi se atragantan ante esta pregunta, que tramaba su madre- _Es que no nos suelen visitar chicas para preguntar eso, solo Sakura-chan y Karin-chan pero ellas son familia_.

-_B-bueno…y-yo….-_miró a los chicos que la miraban como esperando su respuesta y ella recordó a los niños que fueron y sonrió-_Yo admiro mucho a Menma-kun y Naruto-kun, ambos son buenas personas cada uno a su manera, se esfuerzan por lo que quieren y nunca dan marcha atrás en lo que se proponen. Aunque son diferentes y sus personalidades chocan, saben que el otro estará para ellos siempre sin dudarlo_-Lo dijo sin titubeo alguno y con las mejillas arreboladas. Todo eso había salido de su corazón, eso y más pensaba de sus amigos.

Mientras decía eso, los gemelos sintieron sus corazones agitarse y su cara sonrojarse. Kushina sonrió complacida ante la respuesta de la chica-_**Hiciste una buena elección Kushina. Bien hecho´ttebane**_-se vanaglorio así misma.

Después de ellos, empezaron a hablar de temas banales hasta terminar de comer y justo en ese momento el celular de la ojiperla sonó. Era Neji quien le avisaba que el chofer estaba en camino para recogerla. Minutos después el auto anuncio su llegada. Hinata se despidió de los señores Namikaze haciéndole la promesa a Kushina de volver un día de estos mientras que los gemelos la acompañaron a la puerta.

-_Bueno Hinata-chan espero que te hayas divertido en la casa Namikaze´ttebayo-le dio una sonrisa a la muchacha y un codazo a su hermano._

-Tsk…espero que no te hayas arrepentido de venir por enseñarle al idiota-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras su hermano lo trataba de matar con la mirada.

-_hehehe -.-U N-no f-fue n-nada M-Menma-kun N-Naruto-kun_-les dio su mejor sonrisa y continuo-_S-si n-necesitan m-más a-ayuda, c-con g-gusto m-me e-esforzare p-para a-ayudarlos_-después de eso hizo una reverencia-_Hasta m-mañana N-Naruto-kun, M-Menma-kun_.

Cuando se subió al auto y se despidió con su mano desde mientras avanzaba Naruto se puso serio de repente y llamó la atención de su hermano-_Hey, Menma ¿desde cuando se llaman por su primer nombre?_

El menciona lo miro de reojo-_Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe. No te metas en mis asuntos-y entró a la casa_.

Naruto ni se inmuto por la amenaza y dio una sonrisa a la nada-_Quizás si me incumba….y mucho._

"_Parece ser que los jugadores de ambos lados empezaran con sus trucos bajo la manga pero ¿qué hay de el jugador enemigo?"_

_._

_._

_._

_-Zara-chan, habla Shion…llamame cuando el plan este terminado-se _escucho el mensaje en una contestadora.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. ESTOY TAN FELIZ (37 REVIEWS), DIOS CASI ME PONGO A LLORAR DE LA FELICIDAD. REALMENTE PENSÉ QUE NADIE LO LEERÍA NI LE GUSTARÍA. ESTOY TAN FELIZ. SOBRE LA DEMORA DEL CAPI:PERDONEME EN SERIO ES QUE ESTUVE TRABAJANDO EN UN ONE-SHOT QUE YA PUBLIQUE Y ESTUVE TRABAJANDO EN OTRO QUE NO ME DEJA DE RONDAR POR LA CABEZA APARTE QUE ESTUVE COMPARTIENDO LA LAPTOP CON MI HERMANO Y TERMINAMOS EN UNA BATALLA CAMPAL Y ME CASTIGARON ;( . EL PROXIMO CAPI LES PROMETO NO DEMORARA.**

**Ahora respuestas de reviews del capi anterior:**

**Nightmare96: Gracias por tu comentario me hace muy feliz. YO TAMBIEN AMO EL MENHINA lo único malo es que hay muy pocos fics de ellos, pero has leído los de LadyMitzuki son muy buenos . Saludos.**

**Andrea Uchiha: ANDREA-CHAN QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI! Gracias por tu comentario en el one-shot que hice, me alegre muchísimo cuando vi tu nombre en los reviews. Ahahah que es un fic sin la bipolaridad de Kushina hahah aquí esta la respuesta de Narutín! ABRAZOS CON NUTELLA!.**

**Lovely-Shy Girl: GABY-CHAN AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI RECARGADO DE UN POCO DE NARUHINA, HAHAHA LO DE LOS COMPLEJOS MENTALES ME MATÓ! MI HERMANO TAMBIÉN ME TENÍA LOCA CON LA COMPUTADORA ;( PERDON POR LA DEMORA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI TE QUIERO! ABRAZOS CON FRESAS**

**Hina-chan Dragneel: NUEVA LECTORA! NO TE PREOCUPES LO CONTINUARE AUNQUE ME TOME UNA VIDA PERO LO HARÉ. ME HARAS SONROJAR GRACIAS, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE COMO ESCRIBO. SALUDOS. Pd: CREES QUE ME GANE MI POCHOLATE? ;)**

**Noelialuna: SI MEN-CHAN TIENE UN CORAZON DE CHOCOLATE EN ESE EXTERIOR DURO YO LO SE YO LO SE. ACERTASTE! KUSHINA PLANEA ALGO Y MUY GRANDE HEHE AQUÍ EL NARUHINA. SALUDOS!**

**Espero que todos hayan disfrutado el capi nos leemos pronto. No olviden los reviews.**


	14. Confesiones y Primer Ataque del Enemigo

_**CAPITULO EDITADO! PORFAVOR LEANLO! Gracias a Andrea Uchicha-chan por hacerme notar que faltaba un poco más de sasuhina (fraterno ovio)**_

_**Pido mil disculpas...les quería subir el capi más este arreglado como una sorpresa pero mi hermano se hizo al gracioso y borró el archico del capi nuevo así que tratare de hacerlo lo más parecido posible a como estaba antes para que lo disfruten.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama**_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS**_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-SUEÑOS-_

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

Un nuevo día se abría paso en Konoha Gakuen; todos los alumnos de esta prestigiosa preparatoria se entraban para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones. En la puerta de la institución, se encontraba un lujoso auto del cual bajaban dos ojiperlas.

_-¿Hinata-sama le ocurre algo?-_preguntó su primo al notar que Hinata no había dejado de sonreír desde ayer aún cuando su padre llegaba esta noche. No quería sonar como malo, adoraba la sonrisa de su prima, pero era raro. Ya estaban dentro del establecimiento.

-_No Neji-nissan, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_dando una tierna sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa_-Por nada_-que importaba la razón, si ella era feliz y lo demostraba quien era él para evitarlo. Fue ahí donde escucharon unos chillidos ya muy bien conocidos.

-_HINATA-CHAN, NEJI BUENOS DÍAS´TTEBAYO_-se acercó corriendo el ruidoso rubio.

-_Buenos días Naruto_-dijo un poco fastidiado Neji. Él había notado que últimamente su prima estaba muy cerca de él y del otro Namikaze, eso lo ponía un poco celoso. Ella era como su hermanita pequeña.

-_B-buenos-d-días N-Naruto-kun_-otra cosa que molestaba al Hyuga mayor era que Hinata se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba MÁS de lo debido con ellos dos-_B-buen d-día M-Menma-kun._

_Na_ruto se dio media vuelta y efectivamente ahí estaba su hermano que creyó había dejado muy atrás cuando diviso a los Hyuga. Maldita agilidad que este poseía.

-_Hyuga, Hinata_-saludó el pelinegro con un asentimiento de cabeza como siempre lo hacía. Bueno no como siempre, ya que Neji y Naruto si notaron el cómo llamo a la chica por su primer nombre.

El rubio miró mal a su hermano para después dirigirse a la muchacha acercándose mucho al rostro de esta.

-_Oi Hinata-chan, ka-chan te manda esto_-dijo entregándole una bolsita de dulces con una notita-_Me dijo que si no te lo entregaba temprano no me dejaría comer ramen´ttebayo_-dijo con un lloriqueo un tanto exagerado. Neji lo agarró del cuello de la camisa (que después de 30 lavadas ya no era rosa) para que no invada el espacio personal de su prima.

-_G-Gracias N-Naruto-kun, l-le a-agradeceré a K-Kushina-san e-en p-persona_-dijo la chica.

Naruto vio que unos compañeros jalaron a Neji para hablar así que aprovechó el momento-_Por cierto Hinata-chan ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo hoy´ttebayo? Es que los demás estarán ocupados y no quisiera comer esto solo´ttebayo_– Dijo alzando una cajita de chocolates y tratando de sonar lo más casual que podía. Ese día justo todos tenían reuniones con sus clubs pero el profesor que vigilaba club de atletismo, en el que él estaba, no pudo ir ese día; esa era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

Menma miró por el rabillo de su ojo a su hermano-_**Que trama este idiota…-**_se dijo

_-P-pues…y-yo….-_ella no sabía qué hacer, le había prometido a Neji que comerían ellos solos porque el club de él no se reuniría, pero en serio quería comer con él, como le dijo una vez Sasuke "no desaprovechar oportunidades para volver a ser amigos". Ahora si estaba en un dilema.

-Vamos _Hinata, tú misma me dijiste que tu club no se reunirá hoy´ttebayo_.-él sabía que estaba sonando insistenterealmente quería hablar con ella a solas-_O es acaso que no quieres estar a solas conmigo-_esto último con un deje de decepción.

_**.N-NO E-ES E-ESO**_-dio un gritillo la chica con un movimiento exagerado de manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de su reacción, se avergonzó pero continúo-E-es s-solo q-que Neji-nii-no pudo continuar porque mencionado se acercó a ella-_Hinata-sama, lo lamentó mucho pero hoy no podremos almorzar como acordamos. Mis compañeros me acaban de informar que la reunión se llevará a cabo hoy. Le prometo que la compensaré._

_-N-no t-te p-preocupes Neji-nissan_.-le dio una gran sonrisa _mientras veía al rubio-A-almorzaré c-con N-Naruto-kun, a-así que n-no e-estaré s-sola. _

El rostro del rubio se ilumino por esa respuesta y se acercó a Neji y le pasó un brazo por el cuello para decirle lo siguiente-_SI NO TE PREOCUPES NEJI-CHAN, YO CUIDARÉ DE HINATA-CHAN´TTEBAYO. DISFRUTA DE TU REUNIÓN_-mientras lo decía le guiño un ojo a Hinata quien se sonrojo. Detalles que no pasaron de los dos chicos restantes.

Neji quito el brazo de Naruto bruscamente-_Esta bien Hinata-sama_-después se dirigió al rubio susurrando muy amenazadoramente-_Te vigilo Namikaze, intenta algo y despídete de tus piernas-_lo cual hizo que Naruto asintiera frenéticamente.

-Tsk…no se ustedes pero yo no pienso llegar tarde-dijo Menma mientras daba media vuelta caminando.

Fue ahí donde los tres que quedaron se dieron cuenta que los pasillos estaba totalmente vacíos.

-¿H-Hinata-chan…quien nos toca a primera hora´ttebayo?-pregunto un aterrado Naruto.

-C-ciencias c-con…A-Anko-sensei….-dijo la mecánicamente la chica. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de su primo porque cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrada de la mano por el chico rubio quien gritaba como poseso _**"ESA BRUJA NOS TORTURARA´TTEBAYOOOOOO".**_

Ella solo rezaba a todos los diosesque la profesora aun no haya llegado al salón.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, Hinata estaba encaminándose a la azotea donde se encontraría con Naruto después de que este volviera del salón de profesores donde de seguro estaba recibiendo una reprimenda por lanzarle un avioncito de papel a Kurenai-sensei.

Cuando estaba ya a unos pasos de llegar a la escaleras que la llevarían a su destino, una chica que parecía de su edad le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención y que volteara lo cual hizo.

-_Hyuga-san del 2-B ¿cierto?_-dijo la chica pelimarrón.

-_S-si soy y-yo._

_-Ichibuki-sensei me mandó a buscarla, dijo que era importante_. _Algo sobre el club de gimnasia_-Hinata sintió como una alerta ante tal afirmación pero no le dio importancia, ya que la chica parecía buena persona y si se tomo la molestia de ir a buscarla ella iría a ver que quería su sensei. Además Naruto de seguro tardaría-_E-esta b-bien i-iré_

-_Bien, sígame Hyuga-san_-la chica se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa para guiar a Hinata, lo que esta última no vio es que le hizo una seña a otra chica con una expresión culposa.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ya habían caminado largo rato con la chica que se comportaba más y más extraño-_E-etto…-_pero antes de terminar la_ frase_ la chica se detuvo frente a la puerta del servicio, dio media vuelta y vio que los ojos de la chica estaban un poco acuosos_.-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTO_-grito la chica para que después otras más aparecieran y abrieran la puerta empujándola adentro en el proceso.

La caída no fue dolorosa como ella creía pero sintió que alguien se quejaba e insultaba,esa voz le era inconfundible_-¿U-Uchiha-san?-_levantó su rostro cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la intensa oscuridad de ese estrecho lugar para comprobar que efectivamente había caído encima de Sasuke quien estaba con el uniforme muy desacomodado.

_-¿Hyuga?-_la voz del chico sonó inevitablemente sorprendida. Él creía que esa era una trampa de una de sus locas fans pero ver a la chica (la cual comprobó desde hace un tiempo que era la única cuerda que no lo perseguía) sí que lo tomo desprevenido_-A ti también ¿he?_-volviendo a su habitual frialdad.

-E-etto…-no sabía que responder por lo cual bajo la mirada.

-Hyuga…podría quitarte de encima-dijo el chico ya irritado y un poco adolorido por el peso de la chica sobre su pecho.

La chica recordó en qué posición estaban, así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se disculpo por el atrevimiento muy sonrojada aunque no se notaba por la oscuridad.

-_Hmp…ahora como diablos salimos de aquí_-estaba desesperado pero no lo haría notar-_Llegaré tarde a la reunión, maldita sea-_mascullo una maldición.

Ambos trataron de empujar la puerta pero nada. Parecia que alguien la había cerrado con llave desde afuera.

-_Esto es inútil_-dijo ya hastiado de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por el espacio reducido agregándole la caída y los bruscos movimientos para conseguir abrir la puerta, las ropas de ambos lucían mal acomodadas y estaban algo despeinados.

Sasuke se apoyo contra un estante; sacó su celular para iluminar un poco la oscura habitación y para poder hacer una llamada a alguien para que lo sacará de ahí pero no había servicio en ese lugar.

_-Maldició_n-masculló. Estaba encabronado, él jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas había llegado tarde a algún lugar ni siquiera a las fiestas. Su padre lo mataría si se llegaba a enterar que había dejado esperando por él. De repente escuchó unos sollozos. Levanto el telefono lo suficiente para ver que la chica que también estaba encerrada lloraba levemente. Estaba un poco incomodo ya que él nunca fue bueno con las chicas llorando por eso prefería ignorar a las chicas. No soportaría una escena melodramática.

Pero ahora no tenía escapatoria así que con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir le dijo-_Hyuga ¿qué te pasa?_-Solo silencio vino después de esa pregunta, si no hablaba en ese segundo el estaba casi seguro de que iba a explotar del la irritación. Cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle algo no tan bueno, una vocecilla se escuchó.

-_N-no q-quiero d-decepcionar a N-Naruto-kun o-otra v-vez_-murmuró entre sollozos

Esto pasmó a Sasuke, realmente no esperaba que la chica le dijera eso y le sorprendió más cuando le dijo que Naruto la había invitado a almorzar ellos solos y que ella debía esperarlo en la azotea.

_-P-pero a-ahora n-no p-podré i-ir p-por e-estar a-aquí. O-otra p-promesa r-rota_-empezó a llorar.

-_¿Otra?_-preguntó el chico.

_-C-cuando e-eramos p-pequeños, l-les p-prometí s-siempre e-estar j-juntos p-pero y-yo lo arruine p-por e-eso e-ellos tenían d-derecho a o-olvidarme_-se vio a ella misma más pequeña gritando que odiaba a dos pequeños niños ojiazules por lo cual lloro con mas intensidad.

Él nunca pensó que esa chica le haría esa declaración, se le veía muy afectada por lo cual y por primera vez en su vida Uchiha Sasuke se tragó su orgullo y se acercó donde estaba la chica para sentarse a su lado para tratar de darle palabras de aliento-_Hyuga, te diré algo y te prometo sufrimiento total durante tu vida si alguien se entera de esto, me oíste_-mirándola amenazadoramente-_Esos idiotas no te olvidarían por algo así_-Hinata lo miró sin entender pero el siguió hablando-_Los conozco prácticamente desde que somos unos bebés, cuando pequeños ellos me desagradaban por sus constantes peleas y retos que se imponían entre ellos_-recordó a unos pequeños corriendo de ahí para allá llamandolo-_Prefería estar solo, mi padre me comparaba siempre con los logros de mi hermano por lo cual estar solo y concentrarme en cosas más importantes antes era una prioridad_-Hinata se sintió identificada con él, su padre hacía lo mismo-_Creía que no nesecitaba a nadie aún siendo tan pequeño pero ellos no dejaron de intentar ser mis amigos. Si que eran molesto_s-la chica noto la sonrisa del chico mientras avanzaba en su relato-_Después de que unos chicos mayores trataron de golpearme y ver que los únicos que me ayudaron fueron ellos, me di cuenta que quizás un poco de compañía no era malo._

_-Te digo esto Hyuga, porque si los __conoces aunque sea un poco, ellos no son de los que dejan un amigo atrás así de fácil. No te rindas, saldremos de aquí. De seguro el dobe esta allá arriba esperándote-_la cara de Sasuke era seriedad absoluta en ese momento pero pudo notar en su tono de voz que hablaba con el corazón. Definitivamente el era un gran amigo.

Le dio una sonrisa y apretó una de las manos masculinas mientras veía que este se sonrojaba muy ligeramente.

De un momento a otro se escucho como si una llave tratara de abrir la puerta, así que Sasukese soltó y se acercó a la puerta para girar la perilla lentamente hasta que esta al fin se abrió, por lo cual salieron casi al mismo tiempo. No pudieron ver a su "salvador" ni el flash de una cámara que estaba cerca.

Hinata miró a Sasuke y le dio una gran sonrisa-_G-gracias...p-por t-todo Uchiha-san. M-me s-seguiré e-esforzando a-al m-máximo._

_-Hmp...lo que sea. Solo no hagas tonterías-_dijo devolviendole una media sonrisa.

En un pasillo continuo a donde estaban ambos pelinegro, un grupo de chicas veía la imagen y reía discretamente.

-_Fase 1 del plan "eliminar a la mosquita muerta" completado_-dijo la rubia que las dirigía.

.

.

.

"_El enemigo ha empezado con sus trampas para vencer a uno de los jugadores. El juego tiene reglas; el destino se hará cargo de que las cumplan…pero ¿se dará cuenta de la jugada antes que sea tarde?"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Respuestas a los reviews:**_

_**Andrea Uchiha: ANDREA-CHAN SI MI QUERIDO NARUTIN ESTA CELOSIN HAHAHHA PERO YA HIZO SU JUGADA, QUE TRAMARA NUESTRO RUBIO FAVORITO? HAHAH GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, ME HACE TAN FELIZ QUE TE GUSTEN MIS HISTORIAS…..CON RESPECTO AL ONE-SHOT QUE ESTOY HACIENDO….SERA UN…..(REDOBLE DE TAMBORES) HAHAHA NARUHINA…PORQUE NARUTO TAMBIEN MERECE UN POCO DE PROTAGONISMO…AUN ESTOY DANDOLE UNOS RETOQUE PERO PROMETO QUE LO PUBLICARE PRONTO….Y QUIZAS TE LLEVES UNA SORPRESA ;) ABRAZOS**_

_**Hina-chan Dragneel: SIIIII POCHOLATE PARA MI YUHUUUUU! ME PREGUNTO LO MISMO, HACE TIEMPO QUE YO YA LOS HUBIERA SECUERTRADO PARA QUE NADIE ME LOS QUITE. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. SALUDOS. (CONTINUARE ESTA HISTORIA AUNQUE MUERA EN EL INTENTO….*SUPER POSE DRAMATICA*) SALUDOS!**_


	15. La Calma antes de la Tormenta

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama**_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS**_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-SUEÑOS-_

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

Después de despedirse de Sasuke y de pasar por el baño de damas para arreglarse, Hinata recorrió los pasillos de la escuela para poder ir a la azotea. Según su reloj aún quedaba media hora del receso por lo cual tenía tiempo de comer y hablar con Naruto. Agradecía ser tan despistada por haber olvidado los almuerzos de Naruto y él de ella en su casillero (Menma le había pedido su comida en la hora libre). Con lo que pasó en el cuarto del conserje de seguro estarían destrozados.

Cuando por fin pudo llegó a la azotea, se sentó en una pared cercana y esperar al rubio que creía aún no había llegado. Fue cuando levantó su mirada al cielo que notó una sombra a contra luz en el techo de las escaleras; entrecerró sus ojos para tratar de ver quién era el que ahí estaba. Pudo distinguir un cabello alborotado y la silueta de un hombre de espaldas, cuando se paró para comprobar sus sospechas la sombra se empezó a mover y se bajo de donde estaba para quedar en frente de la chica, quien así pudo ver unos ojos azules y una sonrisa muy bien conocida.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto corría todo lo que daban sus piernas. Kurenai-sensei si que recitaba discursos eternos sobre el respeto de los maestros, lo único bueno que salió de todo esto es que no lo castigaron ni su abuela se enteró de la bromita. Volviendo a la carrera del chico, corría como poseso para poder llegar al lugar donde acordó almorzar con Hinata, quien haya construido esa escuela no debió poner la sala de profesores en otro edificio muy lejos de los salones de clases. Se había chocando con cuanta persona se le cruzaba entre ellas pudo ver al grupo de chicas que lo acosaban. No les dio importancia a ninguno ni siquiera se disculpó. Cuando sus piernas ya le fallaban pudo distinguir las escaleras que lo llevarían a su destino, así que con su último aliento logro pasarlas y abrió muy fuerte la puerta.

-_**HINATA-CHAN, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA´TTEBAYO**_-gritó el muy entusiasmado muchacho que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, misma que se fue desvaneciendo cuando vio a la chica sentada contra la reja con su hermano sentado al lado. Parecía que hablaban hasta que el llegó.

-_H-hola N-Naruto-kun_-dijo la chica muy sonriente pero el rubio no lo notó porque su mirada era dirigida exclusivamente a su gemelo.

-_Tú siempre llegando tarde, no sabes que no hay que dejar esperando a las personas-_dijo Menma burlándose de él.

_**-¡MENMA QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ´TTEBAYO!**_

_-Tsk...Tú no eres nadie para preguntarme eso_-dijo con su característica seriedad.

-_Maldito…_-siseo el rubio.

-_E-etto N-Naruto-kun…-el menciona giró su mirada la chica para después sonreírle._

_-Es cierto…gracias Menma-nii por acompañar a Hinata-chan mientras me esperaba pero ahora ya estoy aquí puedes retírate´ttebayo_-dijo sonando muy dulce, quizás demasiado pensó su hermano.

Una sonrisa de superioridad fue dada por el pelinegro-Pero _porque Naruto-nii, si Hi-na-ta me ha invitado a acompañarlos ¿No es así Hinata?_

Naruto miró incrédulo Hinata quien solo bajó la mirada avergonzada pero asintió levemente a lo dicho por Menma-_**Ahora sí que la regaste Hinata**_-se recrimino.

Naruto sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver el gesto de la chica-_**Será que le gusta…-**_pensó mientras otro flashazo de lo que parecían recuerdos con los mismos personajes que en sus sueños. Removió la cabeza y le tomó el mentón a Hinata para levantarlo y darle una sonrisa-_Parece que tendremos que esconder los chocolates para más tarde ¿no Hinata-chan´ttebayo?_

El furioso sonrojo que pasó por la cara de la chica por la cercanía de Naruto, le hizo sentir un dolorcillo en el estomago a Menma-_**Que mierda me pasa…-**_pensó mientras veía como su hermano se había posicionado al lado derecho de Hinata diciéndole quien sabe que cosas porque la muchacha solo soltaba una risilla. Ayer en su habitación, el se puso a reflexionar sobre el sueño y su si guardaba relación con la "amistad" con la Hyuga, él presentía que ella y el Uchiha les ocultaban algo porque, él al ser más perceptivo y observador que su hermano, había notado algunas miradas de complicidad que se daban con Sasuke. Se le quemaba el cerebro al pensar en ello, hasta había tenido, según él, la alocada idea que quizás sus sueños eran recuerdos y que Hinata era…

No pudo seguir pensando porque una suave vocecilla lo llamo_- ¿M-Menma-kun, d-desea u-un p-poco?-_Por un segundo el pelinegro creyó escuchar un coro de ángeles **(NA:?)** al ver que Hinata le ofrecía uno de los meronpan que tenía en su caja de almuerzo.

_**-PRUEBALOS MENMA-NII, LOS HIZO HINATA-CHAN´TTEBAYO**_-dijo Naruto.

-_Tsk…gracias_-tomó uno y le dio una mordida. Abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas-_**INNER MENMA CON LOS OJOS COMO CORAZONES: ES COMIDA DE DIOSES MI BOCA NO MERECÍA POBAR TAN DELICIOSO MERONPAN**_-_Esta pasable-_dijo muy al contrario de sus pensamientos.

-_Serás…-_siseó su hermano.

_-Tsk….estan b-buenos Hinata_-tartamudeo Menma, es que joder el casi nunca halagaba la comida.

-_G-gracias M-Menma-kun_-dijo mientras el pelinegro se seguía comiendo los panes que quedaban.

_-¡OI MENMA DEJA DE COMERTE EL ALMUERZO DE HINA-CHAN!-la_ chica se quedo estática al escuchar como llamó, para después voltear a verlo.

Naruto y Menma se sintieron incómodos al notar como la mirada de la Hyuga pasaba gradualmente de uno a otro.

-_H-Hinata-chan….¿sucede algo´ttebayo?-_soltó un poco nervioso, quizás la habían hecho enojar por algo.

-_Hinata…_-Susurró Menma. Esta solo los miró y después les dio una hermosa sonrisa que dejo pasmados a ambos chicos. No recordaban haber visto una sonrisa así pero por algún motivo les dio cierta nostalgia aunque eso no evito que se sonrojaran pero no se notaba mucho por su piel bronceada.

-_N-no p-pasa n-nada Naruto-kun, Menma-kun_-estaba demasiado feliz, extrañaba esa forma tan familiar por alguno de ellos. Su dicha fue tan grande que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro pero cuando se fijo en los chicos y que estos tenían la mirada baja.

_-Etto…N-Naruto-kun M-Menma-kun….¿e-están b-bien?_

_-¿AH? ¿Qué?-_hablaron al unisonó con expresiones iguales. Una risilla escapó de los labios de Hinata.

La miraron con una ceja levantada y ella se sonrojo-L-lo s-siento p-pero e-es q-que h-hicieron t-todo i-igual y-y y-yo….-una risa más fuerte se escuchó.

-_**HINATA-CHAN SE ESTA BURLANDO DE NOSOTROS´TTEBAYO-**_menciono con un falso tono de enojo el rubio-_**MENMA-NII TENEMOS QUE VENGARNOS**_

-_**Tsk…yo no me meto en tus estúpidos planes, BAKA-**_dijo el pelinegro con intención de enojar a su hermano.

Una pelea de insultos entre los hermanos se hizo presente, mientras Hinata los veía medio divertida. Esos dos no cambiarían con nada. El resto del receso se la pasaron discutiendo, robándose comida de los demás y riéndose de las ocurrencias de Naruto.

Lo que ignoraba Hinata es que ambos gemelos empezaban a incubar un sentimiento muy especial hacia la chica, algo que podía a llegar a ser tan hermoso como destructivo…_sentimiento que ya paso por sus corazones hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

"_**La calma antes de la tormenta…**_

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

Cuando se encaminaban al salón de clases notaron que un gran grupo de personas estaban reunidas en el pasillo. A los tres chicos les pareció extraño el comportamiento de esos estudiantes y más aún cuando todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos, ninguno espero lo que ahí se presentaba….tanto Hinata como los muchachos estaban petrificados…

En un rincón un poco lejos de ahí, una rubia con ojos lavanda sonreía al ver su plan había resultado a la perfección.

…_**ha acabado"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hasta aquí por hoy, el plan de Shion es realizado. Para Hinata, se vienen tiempos tortusos, la confianza de los gemelos se pondrá a prueba. Los recuerdos perdidos se irán descubriendo...sentimientos encontrados. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, una nota para los que leyeron el capi anterior sin editar, agrege una parte Sasuhina pero apenitas y arregle una cosillas que no me convencían.**

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Noelialuna: Lamentablemente Hinata sufrirá un poco aa partir de ahora (me duele escribirlo pero tiene que ser) ;( Espero que te guste el capi.**

**Tsuki:Como verás Naruto es más tardón de lo que parece hahahah la aparición de Menma no le permitió decir lo que quizo pero ya se lo dirá ya veras. ESAS BRUJAS YA CONCLUYERON CON SU PLAN AHORA VIENEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS, Disfruta el capi, saludos.**

**Andrea Uchiha: ANDREA-CHAN TE EXTRAÑE! GRACIAS POR LOS BUENOS DESEOS, YA ARREGLE EL CAPI QUE ANDABA MEDIO RARO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE LA ESCENA DE SASUHINA EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR Y EL CAPI DE AHORA, SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS PSICOLOGICOSS!**


	16. Dolor: ¡POR FAVOR CONFÍEN EN MÍ! Parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama**_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS**_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-SUEÑOS-_

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

Estaba perpleja….todas sus cosas estaban destrozadas y su asiento no estaba en mejor estado. Quien lo hubiera hecho se había esmerado en dejar ese desastre. Se acercó lentamente y tomó su cuaderno y cuando lo abrió lo único que había eran frases ofensivas hacia ella. Zorra, regalada, te repudiamos y muchas más que era mejor no repetir.

_**-¡¿QUIEN HIZO ESTO?! RESPONDA**_-gritó Naruto muy molestó pero nadie le contestó.

Menma solo miraba como si fuera a matar a alguien, su mirada estaba muy oscurecida y para quien lo conociera esa era una muy mala señal. Sus demás amigos la veían sintiéndose igual de molestos. Neji llegó justo en ese momento y pudo ver a su prima sufriendo. Apretó sus puños.

El rubio estaba a punto de hacer un escándalo si no le decían que había pasado pero justo llegó el profesor de turno.

_-¿Qué sucede aquí? Entren de una vez, las clases comenzaron_-dijo el profesor de Historia Umino Iruka. Los alumnos le tapaban la vista de la muchacha en el suelo.

-_Iruka-sensei…lo que pasa es que…-_trato de decir Naruto pero cuando vio a Hinata parándose que parecía que le pedía que no le dijera nada por lo cual cayo.

_-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-_lo conocía desde niño por lo cual lo llamaba tan familiarmente.

Otra mirada a la chica-_Nada…_-el profesor lo miró no muy convencido-_Es que se me olvido´ttebayo_-dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

Suspiro-_Nunca cambiara_s-se toco la cabeza en señal de derrota-_Bueno todos a sus asientos._

Hinata miró a Neji y le susurró que se vaya que estaría bien, el chico no muy convencido se dio media vuelta dándole una última mirada a la chica.

Los demás estudiantes se sentaron sin dejar de ver a la chica. Hinata solo tomo asiento muy lentamente para prevenir que se cayera a pedazos su carpeta.

Menma estaba concentrado tratando de averiguar quién podría a verle hecho eso a la Hyuga, ella no era el tipo de persona que haría daño a alguien. Después de un rato estar viendo en dirección de la chica se fijo que unas carpetas delante el Uchiha también la miraba-_**Podría ser que…-**_pensó. Las locas fans del Uchiha habían hecho bromitas parecidas pero eran a chicas que estaban cerca de él pero nunca llegaron a tal extremo además Hinata no tenía nada con Hinata….¿cierto?

-_Hey..Hinata_-la llamó

-_S-si M-Menma-kun_-volteo disimuladamente pero fue notada por Naruto que prestó atención a su hermano.

_-¿Qué eres del Uchiha?-_directo como siempre. Esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida junto a Naruto….a que venía eso-_Responde._

Sintió un poco ansiosa esa pregunta pero no le tomó importancia-_E-etto…Uchiha-san..e-es…_-el rubio estaba un poco impaciente por la respuesta de la chica-_S-solo s-somos a-amigos, M-Menma-kun-_

Se le quedo viendo un rato más _ y _volteo sin decir algo más. Ambos hermanos le creían…pero siempre había cierta duda.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En un salón contiguo, unas chicas se mandaban mensajes por papelitos.

-_Shion-chan ¿crees que haya funcionado?-_Decía uno de ellos el cual fue escrito por una pelimorada-_Sé si confiar en esas chicas._

-_No lo creo Zara-chan….estoy segura…pero aún falta una parte del plan. Recuerdalo-_respondió la oji-lavanda_-Pd: Felicita a Matsuri-chan por su gran trabajo._

Cuando Zara leyó esto le dio una palmadita amigable a una pelimarrón delante de ella. Kurosawa Matsuri les dio una sonrisa y volvió a sus apuntes rogando al cielo que a la chica Hyuga no le pasara nada malo sumamente arrepentida por su participación.

"_Quien diría que entre las manzanas podridas…..aún hay una que se puede salvar ¿no?"_

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El timbre sonó anunciando la hora de libre por lo cual muchos alumnos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Los que quedaban en el salón eran sus amigas, quienes se acercaron a ella.

-_Hinata-san ¿estás bien?-_le preguntó Sakura.

Miró a las preocupadas chicas, por primera vez sintió lo que era la verdadera amistad. Les sonrió lo mejor que pudo y les pidió que no se preocuparan.

-¿_Cómo no preocuparnos Hinata_?-dijo la rubia del grupo, Ino, mientras golpeaba su mesa con las palmas-_**NADIE TIENE DERECHO HACERLE ESO A UNA DE MIS AMIGAS.**_

_**-INO-CERDA TIENE RAZÓN…CUANDO DESCUBRAMOS QUIEN LO HIZO LE IRÁ MAL, SHANAROO**_-menciono la pelirrosa alzando sus puños. Karin solo le sonrió como método de apoyo. Su relación con la pelirroja había mejorado en esas semanas cuando le dijo que Suigetsu solo era un amigo.

-_Muchas gracias chicas_-les sonrió.

"_Las personas deben saber hasta las relaciones más fuertes pueden resquebrajarse si alguien externo…MIENTE"_

_-Etto…Hinata...¿ese no es Neji-san?-_dijo Ino.

Miro hacia la ventana y se preguntó que más podría salir mal ese día.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Los chicos, excepto Sasuke, estaban en el patio bajo su ya conocido árbol, todos se preguntaban quien podría haberle hecho esa barbaridad a la dulce Hyuga.

-_Pobre Pechos Grandes-san-_dijo el más pálido del grupo usando el sobrenombre que tanto le molestaba a la chica.

-_Pero no entiendo todo eso…vi su libreta y decían cosas que nada tienen que ver con ella_-dijo Naruto muy ofuscado.

-_Cálmate Naruto, todos estamos preocupados por Hinata pero tampoco podemos hacer nada imprudente_-Shino miró al cielo al terminar.

-_Es problemático decirlo pero Shino tiene razón…ella es nuestra amiga pero no podemos echar la culpa a ciegas_-dijo el más vago rascándose la oreja.

Menma estaba en una rama del árbol escuchando todo lo que decían hasta que vio un extraño alboroto que hizo que se levantara y bajara sin dejar de mirar en esa dirección.

-_**PERO TENEMOS QUE HACER**_…-se detuvo cuando vio a su hermano en el suelo-_Menma ¿Qué te pasa?-_ni siquiera respondió cuando notó que todos sus amigos miraban en la dirección de Menma.

-¿Qué esos no son Sasuke y Neji?-efectivamente esos dos estaban en medio de un grupo de gente de otros grados y parecían estar ¡PELEANDO!

Todos se apresuraron a pararlos pero no podían evitar sentir que algo malo saldría de esto.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ese maldito Hyuga se la había jugado bien. Lo había llamado para hablar en privado y lo que hizo fue empezar a golpearlo diciendo que todo había sido su culpa y que se alejara de Hinata, quería que le dé una explicación pero este no le dejaba hablar. Neji lanzaba cuanta patada y puñetazo podía en el cuerpo del pelinegro quien solo trataba de defenderse hasta que una patada casi le cae en el rostro por lo cual tuvo que devolverle los golpes. Ni siquiera notaron cuando la gente se empezó a reunir a su alrededor. La pelea se estaba poniendo fuerte, cuando de un puñetazo lo tiro al suelo y le iba a dar de lleno en el estómago al Uchiha, sus amigos aparecieron y los tomaron de los brazos para separarlos y alejar a la gente que estaba ahí de chismosa.

-_**NEJI, CALMATE. TE METERAS EN PROBLEMA**_-le dijo Kiba quien lo trataba de que el Hyuga no se soltara junto con Chouji y Shino. Sasuke era ayudado a levantarse por Naruto y Sai. Menma solo observaba.

-_**ME VALE MIERDA INUZUKA, PRIMERO ME ENCARGO DE ESTE DESGRACIADO**_

_**-¿QUE CARAJO TE HICE HYUGA?-**_gritó un poco adolorido Sasuke.

-_**A MI NADA MALDITO…A HINATA-SAMA**_-los chicos que los sostenían abrieron los ojos sorprendidos justo en ese momento también llegaban las chicas.

-_**UCHIHA-SAN/SASUKE-KUN**_-dijeron las recién llegadas.

_-Neji-nissan ¿qué pasó_?-cuando vio a su prima se tranquilizo un poco pero no dejó de mirar al chico.

Escondía su mirada-_Hinata-sama…..¿usted….confía en mí?-_esta pregunta descoloco a todos a que venía eso.

_-¿A qué viene eso, Nissan? Claro que confío en ti._

-_Entonces…_-fue cuando levantó la mirada y pudo ver dolor en los ojos de su querido primo-Porque no me hablo de su relación con él-señalo a Sasuke. Todos, absolutamente todos se soprendieron por eso. Naruto, Sakura y Menma miraba sucesivamente a la Hyuga y al Uchiha.

-_Neji…¿Qué tratas de decir?-_dijo Naruto.

_-Me refiero a esto_-lanzó su celular al suelo cerca de Hinata que lo levantó y vio en él una foto de cuando Sasuke y ella salieron del armario del conserje. Cualquiera que viera esa foto podría malinterpretarla ya que estaban todos desarreglados y saliendo de un lugar oscuro.

-_N-Neji-nissan n-no e-es l-lo q-que t-tu c-crees…-_Un rubio, una pelirrosa y un pelinegro también vieron la foto no pudiendo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho.

-_No te justifiques Hinata-sama…escuche a una chicas decir que los habían visto salir de ahí y por eso las locas por el Uchiha le hicieron eso a sus cosas…_

_-Maldita sea Hyuga…entiende no paso nada-_habló Sasuke ya recompuesto.

-_A ti es a quien menos voy a creer, Uchiha_

-_S-Sasuke-kun…Hinata-san_-Hinata miró a la pelirrosa que estaba al punto de las lágrimas. Entonces recordó que una vez Sakura le dijo que ella estaba enamorada de alguien cercano-_**Sakura-san…Uchiha-san es esa persona**_-pensó viendo con dolor a su amiga.

Después vio a los gemelos que estaban cerca de ella, estos la veían con enojo y tristeza a la vez. Ellos tampoco le creían, seguro para ellos; ella les había mentido.

-_Naruto-kun, Menma-kun_-susurró. Estos solo se alejaron junto con Sakura. Vio a Sasuke y este la miro, ahora que harían.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-_Plan completado, ladies. Es hora de celebrar_-dijo Shion que veía todo desde la ventana de su salón junto a su grupo.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_La joven muchacha experimentara el dolor de sentirse rechazada por las personas que más aprecia…los dos contrincantes sienten que han perdido….y el enemigo canta victoria…¿Qué pasará ahora en adelante?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Hasta aquí por hoy! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis queridos lectores. Por favor no me manden amenazas de muerte por lo que le hice a Hina—chan se los ruego! Los gemelos están dolidos….que pasara ahora? En el siguiente capi se sabrá…..por cierto les quería decir que tratare de actualizar para el viernes porque ya empiezo clases en la u en dos semanas y tengo que hacer millones de cosas por lo cual apartir de entonces será un capi semanal.**_

_**Antes que lo olvide…ya se pasaron por mi nuevo fic? Es un oneshot Naruhina basado en una canción ;) **_

_**Respuesta a los reviews:  
**_

_**Andrea Uchiha: Gracias a ti por decirme lo raro que estaba el cap 14! Así podre ser mejor escritora! ANDREA-CHAN! Perdón por la demora espero que te guste el capi y no trates de matarme por hacer sufrir a Hina-chan ;( Te esperabas que Shion-perra hiciera eso? Abrazos psicológicos! Y Menma con pose sexy para t, gracias por tu constante apoyo!**_

_**Aoi Hyuga: Awwww…me vas a hacer sonrojar….no creo que sea tan buena pero agradesco tu comentario y tus buenos deseos. Ahora las cosas se ponen feas para Hina pero todo saldrá bien de veras! Saludos!**_

_**Noelialuna: Aquí la actualización perdón la demora..espero que lo disfrutes SALUDOS!**_

_**Tsuki: A mi también me dan ganas de borrarla de la faz de la tierra! Me molesta mucho! Eso no es interés es locura…en serio….me dan ganas de mandarla al psicólogo…que dices? Hahahah saludos y disfruta el capi!**_


	17. Dolor: ¡POR FAVOR CONFÍEN EN MÍ! Parte 2

_**PERDONENME POR FAVOR! SE QUE ME DEMORE SIGLOS PERO ESTUVE FALTA DE INSPIRACION ASI QUE RECÍEN LES TRAIGO EL CAPI ESTE DIA!**_

_**Tristemente….empecé clases y las cosas se me complican asi que no podre actualizar tan rápido ;( pero eso si no abandonare la historia lo prometo! **_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece es del gran Kishimoto Masashi-sama**_

_**Pensamientos o POV´S de los personajes**_

_Cuando hablan normalmente_

_**GRITOS**_

Narración

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllcambio de escenallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cosas entre paréntesis "…" son frases que tienen que ver con la historia

OOOOOOOOOFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOO

_-SUEÑOS-_

Bueno basta de palabrerías y a leer se ha dicho!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll

Hinata vio como se alejaban y un sentimiento ya conocido se le presentaba en el corazón. Soledad. Mismo que sintió cuando les grito que los odiaba cuando pequeños o cuando su padre la menospreciaba. No quería perderlos de nuevo, estaba tan cerca de volver a ser amigos y sucedía esto. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, Neji tenía la intención de consolarla pero justo en ese momento llegó la directora.

_**-¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!-**_dijo una rubia con ojos miel.

-_**Demonios**_-pensó Sasuke. Estaban jodidos.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llll

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de ese escándalo, Sakura empezó a derramar lágrimas copiosamente. Ellos sabían perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada del Uchiha por algo se había criado prácticamente juntos. El rubio la tomo entre sus brazos para que se calamara. Mientras Naruto la consolaba, Menma veía en dirección donde de seguro estaban los demás. Apretó los puños. La razón le decía que había gato encerrado en el asunto de Hinata y Sasuke y debía descubrir que era, pero eso no evitaba que su pecho doliera. Imaginarse a la chica con otra persona le dolía pero aun no estaba listo para aceptar el por qué de esto.

Su gemelo se encontraba tan o más dolido que él, lo notaba, mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa su mirada estaba escondida por su flequillo y no estaba tan risueño como de costumbre, tan solo la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

-_No es justo…-_susurró Sakura. Los chicos la miraron-_Porque tiene que fijarse en todas menos en mí a quien conoce de toda la vida-_dijo hipando por el llanto.

-_Ne, ne Sakura-chan tranquila ya todo se arreglara. Quizás solo es un malentendido-_en ese instante Naruto no sabía si trataba de consolar a Sakura o a él mismo.

La chica no respondió simplemente siguió sollozando ante la atenta mirada de los ojiazules.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

-_Ahora explíquenme_-dijo la voluptuosa rubia sentada en su escritorio. Frente a ella, una chica con la cabeza gacha y dos jóvenes con mirada indiferente estaban sentados-_Hablen de una vez_-menciono la mujer muy impaciente.

_-T-Tsunade-sama…e-etto…-la directora la miro y la puso más nerviosa-L-lo q-que p-paso f-fue q-que…-_pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

-_Hmp…Hyuga Neji empezó la pelea….no sé qué carajos hago aquí Tsunade_.

-_Un poco más de respeto mocoso malcriado_-Dijo Tsunade resaltando una venita en su frente y alzando el puño-_Aunque no hayas empezado la pelea, participaste y eso no lo voy a permitir_-golpeo sus palmas en la mesa haciendo un fuerte estruendo asustando a los presentes.

_-Neji-san usted es un alumno ejemplar, quizá uno de los mejores que esta escuela ha tenido pero no por ello su comportamiento va a ser aceptado_-se cruzó de brazos-_Espero su explicación._

Neji no sabía que decir por primera vez en su vida. Si decía algo indebido, Hinata saldría afectada de toda esta situación. Por otra parte, los responsables del daño a las pertenencias de su prima y el envío de la foto podrían ser juzgados.

_-Neji-san….estamos esperando._

_-Fue solo un impulso Tsunade-sama. Me deje llevar por lo cual lastime a Uchiha Sasuke por lo cual él respondió. Hinata-sama no tiene nada que ver en esto. Yo asumiré mis responsabilidades._

Los otros dos jóvenes miraron sorprendidos al chico, prácticamente se había echado la culpa de todo. Tsunade miro a Neji con una sonrisa.

-_Muy bien Neji-san_-cuando de repente cambio su semblante a uno más serio-_Puedes retirarte, hablaremos después de tu castigo. Sasuke-san y Hinata-san ustedes dos quédense, tengo otro asunto con ustedes._

Neji iba a reclamar pero una severa mirada de la directora lo cayó y salió en silencio no sin antes ver con preocupación a su prima.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Tsunade suspiró- _Muchachos…este es un tema delicado y si no opto por llamar a sus padres es porque sé que podemos solucionarlo entre nosotros._

Ambos chicos la vieron sin entender pero no interrumpieron. Suspiró-_Una fuente anónima me mando estas fotos_-la mujer extendió por la mesa unas tomas de ellos dos muy de cerca o en situaciones incluyendo la foto que le fue enviada a Neji. Se apoyo en sus manos-_Chicos, yo no estoy en contra de las relaciones entre estudiantes pero hay reglas que prohíben el comportamiento indebido entre ellos. Estas imágenes son comprometedoras; ya que por lo que se ve son las instalaciones de la escuela-_mientras Sasuke y Hinata miraban las fotos más sorprendidos estaban, algunas de esas situaciones ni siquiera habían pasado pero esas imágenes se veían tan reales el porqué Tsunade pensaba eso de ellos. ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASABA!

-_Tsunade, no sé qué te habrá dicho esa "supuesta" fuente anónima pero esto nunca pasó-_dijo Sasuke con su clásica seriedad. Hinata solo asintió dándole la razón al chico.

Otro suspiro de parte de la mujer-_Miren…ustedes son grandes estudiantes con excelentes calificaciones y nunca han dado problemas por eso necesito que me digan la verdad para poder ayudarlos. _

_-E-es la verdad, T-Tsunade-sama….Uchiha-san y yo no h-hemos h-hecho n-nada-menciono la chica muy nerviosa._

Algo le decía que esos chicos no le mentían pero esas imágenes dejaban mucho que desear. Suspiro de nuevo- _Muy bien….no quería hacer esto pero tengo que hacer algo con ustedes antes de resolver esto. Uchiha estarás castigado durante 3 semanas limpiando los salones de todos los club por los daños que le hiciste a tu compañero y por favor infórmale a Hyuga Neji que tiene que hacer lo mismo. Sus registros no se verán perjudicados. Hyuga….-_hizo una pausa-_usted estará eximida del castigo hasta que aclaremos el asunto de las fotos ¿entendido?-_Hinata asintió.- _Perfecto…vuelvan a sus clases._

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

El camino a su salón de clases fue especialmente incomodo entre la pareja de pelinegros. Ninguno hablaba, cada quien luchaba con sus pensamientos pero en lo que concordaban en sus pensamientos era en quien podía haberles tendido esa trampa. Sasuke tenía personas a las cual no agradaba pero Hinata no tenía a nadie así…a menos que…

-_Shion-san_-dijo en un susurro tan bajito que casi Sasuke no la escucha.

_-¿Qué dices Hyuga?-_la miró curioso.

-_Um-…e-etto…y-yo..-_pero no pudo completar su frase porque choco con una persona-GOMENASAI-dio un gritillo y después miro a la persona…-_Menma-kun…_

El ojiazul ni la miró, tan solo siguió su camino- _Quizá siga enojado…-_pensó tristemente con una expresión de dolor.

El Uchiha la miró con lástima….su orgullo se vería destrozado por esto pero le acaricio amigablemente la cabeza- _Todo se arreglara ya lo verás, esos babosos solo necesitan calmarse_-aunque hablo como de costumbre, se medio-sonrojo, él no solía ser amigable con nadie que no fuera su amigo desde hace mucho pero…es que esa chica tenía algo que lo llamaba…como un hermano a una hermana-_Además nosotros también tenemos que arreglar este problema._

-_Uchiha-san…si…m-me e-esforzaré_-dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-_Hmp….bien_

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Uno de los dones que todo buen Namikaze debe tener es prestar atención a las cosas, es por ello que Menma vio desde lejos a la pareja pero decidió no apartarse aunque su orgullo y furia trataran de ganarle. Esos dos se veían preocupados y eso le llamo la atención. Así que acelero su paso hasta acercarse lo suficiente pero no midió su velocidad y por lo cual chocó ligeramente con ella pero antes de eso escucho el susurro que esta profeso pero se le hacía extraño que ella dijera ese nombre.

-_Okigakure no Shion….-_pensó. Ese nombre lo reconocería en donde fuera era el de una de las locas hormonales que lo perseguían a él y a su hermano y era conocida por los constantes acosos que recibía de ella, era algo popular pero le extrañaba que Hinata dijera su nombre….según sabia no había tenido contacto con ella más que conocerla de vista hasta donde sabía.

_-¿Por qué?-_pensó mientras se dirigía a la azotea. ¿Qué tanto escondía Hyuga Hinata? ¿Qué secretos le guardaba? Y más importante ¿Por qué le dolía que le ocultara algo?

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_A veces los sentimientos duelen ante lo desconocido…y duelen más cuando aun no los aceptas."_

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Se asoma cuidadosamente para no ser asesinada) GOMEEEEEEEN perdonme se que soy una falla total. Falto a mi promesa de actualizar rápido y encima hago un capi super corto pero chicos la inspiración no me llegaba y había entrado en crisis por las clases como ya les explique al principio….y de verdad estaba queriendo subir este capi por eso puse a mi cerebro a trabajar extra….lamentablemente este capi se extendió d partes pero ahora si no demorare tanto lo prometo! =)

Respuesta de reviews:

Noelialuna:NOE-CHAN…PUEDO DECIRTE ASI?...BUENO A LO QUE IBA…SI POR LA CULPA DE SHION MUCHA GENTE SUFRE…Y MÁS DE LA QUE TE IMAGINAS..ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES EL CAPI..LO HICE CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA USTEDES.

Andrea-chan: ANDREA-CHAN GOMEN por la infinita demora espero que este capi te guste….se que soy mala al hacer sufrir a Hina un poco más pero ya veras que se solucionara todo! Lo prometo. Te quiero, abrazos psicológicos embarrados de nutella! =)

Por cierto….recién me acabo de crear una cuenta en facebook…el link esta en mi perfil búsquenme como Miss Tsuki01 asi compartiremos mas cosas y les mandare notificaciones con mis actualizaciones.

Saludos a todos los lectores y unabrazo de aquí hasta el infinito y más alllaaaaaaa!


End file.
